Reconquistando a Iwa-chan
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: La típica pelea por una típica situación, los llevo a un muy grave y doloroso desenlace, tanto para el setter como para su estrella. Oikawa intentara por todos los medios (con ayuda del equipo) recuperar a su pareja, circunstancias que dejaran en ridículo a mas de alguno, pero como bien dicen: La gente hace locuras por amor. Yaoi Oiiwa, espero le den una chance 3
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Muajajaja hello everybody, aquí Mimi con un nueva historia OikawaxIwaizumi, esta vez de varios capítulos algo cortitos, lo que este seria como una especie de prólogo (no pude evitarlo simplemente los amo *-* )

Tiene algo de drama, pero es compensado con muchas ridiculeces, así que no se depriman :D  
Haikyuu y sus hermosos y sexones personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi :3

En fin, sin mas que agregar ni aburrir, disfruten la lectura ^-^

* * *

Oikawa frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su amigo de la infancia y actual pareja, conversando con unas coquetas kohais, aunque el vice capitán ni se percataba de ello, molestando aún más al brillante setter.

\- Odio que te hagas el lindo con esas niñas de primero – refunfuñó Tooru cuando ya estuvieron solos, encaminándose hacia la cafetería.

\- ¿De qué demonios me hablas idiota? – cuestionó Hajime, alzando una ceja.

\- De cómo te coqueteaban y tu ni cuenta te dabas.

\- ¿Celoso acaso? – una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios del rematador estrella.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Tú eres el de la falta por no ponerme la debida atención – reprochó acelerando el paso – y como castigo, comerás sin mi grandiosa compañía – declaró para perderse de la vista de Iwaizumi al doblar en un pasillo.

_**~(^w^)~**_

La práctica de la tarde había finalizado sin problemas ni retrasos aparentes, aunque nadie deseaba montar una escena a causa de la tensa atmósfera que había entre el capitán y el as del equipo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Todos estaban listos para ir a cambiarse, cuando un grupo de unas siete chicas rodearon a Oikawa apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, como siempre sucedía. Iwaizumi al ver aquella tan acostumbrada situación, arrugó el ceño y apretó la pelota de vóley que acababa de recoger, la cual no dudo en lanzársela a la cara cuando vio a una rubia colgarse de su brazo.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Iwa-chan?! – se sobó la nariz - ¡Y justo en el rosto! – el más bajo se aproximó con un atemorizante semblante, espantando a las muchachas, algunos de los miembros del equipo e intimidando a Tooru.

\- Armaste un enorme escándalo antes del almuerzo, pero yo tengo que guardar silencio cuando tú lo haces de manera tan descarada – recriminó fastidiado, tomando al armador del cuello de la polera.

\- ¡Pero si esto es lo mismo de siempre! Tampoco es como si fuera a salir con alguna de ellas – alcanzó las manos que lo sujetaban, colocando una seductora sonrisa – no necesitas ponerte celoso Iwa-chan~

\- Eso es lo que más me tiene harto – lo empujó con fuerza, llamando definitivamente la atención de los que se atrevieron a quedarse – solo soy yo el que siempre termina así – largó un enorme suspiro – no eres más que un arrogante presuntuoso.

\- Aunque digas eso, estás tan enamorado que no soportarías el estar sin mí – espetó altivo, mas temblaba internamente.

\- A esto me refería exactamente – se cruzó de brazos – y yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – un deje de nerviosismo y temor se reflejaron en sus irises chocolate.

\- Que a partir de hoy… lo nuestro se acaba – sentenció firme.

\- Me parece bien – concordó Oikawa, luciendo inusualmente serio.

Todo el lugar quedó en un auténtico y tétrico silencio, nadie del equipo se esperaba que Hajime dijera aquello y que Tooru las aceptara tan tranquilamente. Mas cuando el rematador abandonó la estancia, el capitán cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto.

\- ¡Iwa-chan TTwTT! – gimoteaba en posición fetal.

\- ¡Oikawa/Oikawa-san! – los que quedaron, corrieron preocupados a "consolarlo."

\- Esto es lo que consigues por tratar de hacerte el rudo – bufó Issei, ayudándolo a levantarse – deberías aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

\- No tienes que ser tan cruel con alguien a quien le acaban de romper el corazón – sollozó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Pero mires como lo mires, es culpa tuya – remarcó Hanamaki sin emoción real.

\- Makki, tú también vas solo a culparme - los de tercero contenían sus ansias de golpearlo, después de todo entendían que cruzaba por una situación difícil.

\- Primero que todo Oikawa-san, deje de llorar – le pidió amablemente Kindaichi.

\- Si, luces patético – recalcó el azabache de tercero, haciendo gimotear nuevamente al setter.

\- Matsukawa-san, no ayudas a callarlo – siseó el de primero haciendo suspirar a los demás.

\- ¿Y si lo ayudamos? – propuso Kunimi a lo que el capitán le miró con ojos destellantes, al contario del resto que lo hizo con desconcierto.

\- Estás loco – se negó automáticamente Takahiro – no seré la niñera de nadie.

\- Es una molestia y pérdida de tiempo – espetó Issei. Antes de que Oikawa volviera a su berrinche, los dos de primero se miraron, intercambiando la misma idea, para luego tomar a los dos de tercero y al libero, formando un pequeño círculo.

\- Piensen esto senpais – murmuró Yuutaro – si lo dejamos como esta, seguirá llorando como viuda en un funeral.

\- Iwaizumi se encargara de callarlo – refutó Makki.

\- Saben tan bien como nosotros que aparentara estar bien frente a la causa de esto por su maldito orgullo – los otros luego de pensarlo unos momentos, asintieron rendidos, dándole la razón al cabeza de nabo.

\- Por eso si los ayudamos a que vuelvan, todo será como antes – agregó Akira esperando convencerlos de una vez por todas.

\- Tienes un punto bastante sólido – admitió el líbero – Oikawa-san suele ser irritante, pero ahora… - miro al que nuevamente estaba en posición fetal – yo me apunto – aseguro Watari.

\- Aunque sea un enorme dolor en el trasero, lo prefiero siendo un idiota brillante y golpeado por Iwaizumi que así, por lo que cuenten conmigo – afirmó Hanamaki.

\- Supongo que no queda de otra – cedió finalmente el pelinegro inexpresivo – recuperemos a nuestro capitán – todos pusieron las manos al centro como cuando lo hacen antes de cada partido.

\- ¿Terminaron de secretearse y dejar de lado a su pobre capitán a quien le acaban de romper el corazón? – reprochó sorbiéndose los mocos, a lo que los demás rodaron los ojos rogando por paciencia.

\- "Después nos la cobraremos por todas las molestias" – pensaron todos al unísono.

\- Más bien nos poníamos de acuerdo en cómo te ayudaremos – corrigió Kindaichi con el tono más amable que encontró mientras Kunimi le auxiliaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Si, te ayudaremos a reconciliarte con tu amorcito para que dejes de ser un incordio lloro- Makki le dio un suave codazo al pelinegro para que se abstuviera de hacerlo llorar una vez más.

\- Así que ¿qué nos dices? ¿Te atreverías a arriesgarte por él? – Tooru agachó la mirada unos momentos, luego volvió a alzarla con las mejillas infladas.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que ir tras el estúpido de Iwa-chan cuando fue el quien me pateo? – Replicó haciendo un enorme desprecio al negarse a mirarlos – él es el que debe pedirme que volvamos a estar juntos – todos resoplaron agotados, habían olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle, su capitán era igual o incluso más testarudo que su "ex pareja".

\- Sabes que él no lo hará, aunque su vida dependiera de ello – argumento el colorín.

\- Aunque se sienta muy culpable o arrepentido, dará por hecho que tú lo reemplazaras con la primera falda que se te cruce – Oikawa se giró para encarar a Matsukawa mas este prosiguió – todo este tiempo le has dado razones de sobra para llegar a esa conclusión, como lo que provocó el quiebre – el castaño cambió su semblante infantil a uno dolido.

\- ¿Qué proponen entonces chicos? – todos sonrieron al ver que cedería y los oiría tranquila y seriamente.

\- Primero debes dejar ese estúpido e innecesario orgullo de lado – ordenó Kunimi – ya que para esto quizás quedes bastante ridiculizado – el capitán a regañadientes asintió.

\- Y tendrás que dejar de ser tan coqueto con las chicas – agregó Shinji, sobresaltándolo.

\- Pero Watacchi, no puedes pedirle a un ave que no enseñe sus plumas – replicó alterado, mas todos afilaron la mirada, acallando su berrinche.

\- Bueno señor pavo real, si quiere recuperar a su novio tendrá que arrancarse las plumas si es necesario – dijo amenazante el N°2 – recuerda que por tu absurda actitud de gigolo el chico se molestó en primer lugar.

\- Al menos llámame galán – refunfuñó en voz baja ofendido.

\- No te oí – Issei puso su mano en la oreja al fingir que no escuchó el reclamo.

\- Lo hare – todos se cruzaron de brazos, asintiendo orgullosos de los grandes avances de su capitán – entonces demos comienzo al plan: _**"Reconquistando a Iwa-chan"**_ – alzó el puño en alto volviendo un poco a su entusiasta actitud.

\- ¡OSU! – secundaron todos imitando al setter.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? un asco, cierto? xD Bueno, como sea que lo hayan encontrado, me gustaría saber su mas sincera opinión con respecto a este, para saber si están interesados en que lo siga subiendo o simplemente me tire a un pozo u.u

Gracias por leer y espero leerlos en la próxima

bye bye ^w^


	2. Chapter 2: Día Uno

Hi hi =D aqui Mimi con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.  
Siendo sinceramente honesta xD, jamas espere que me fuera bien con ella, por eso agradezco mucho mucho a toda la gente que le dio una oportunidad e incluso me dejo sus lindos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz ^^, ahora puedo quedarme tranquila ya que no tendre que tirarme a un pozo(?)

Intentare actualizar cada dos o tres dias, ya que los capitulos no creo que me salgan muy largos. Y tratare de cumplir sus peticiones y/o sugerencias, ya que siéntanse en la libertad de escribirme XD

En fin, disfruten el capitulo y primera fase del plan de Oikawa y los chicos ^^

* * *

_**Día uno.**_

Hajime caminaba por los pasillos medio decaído, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, el asunto con su idiota amigo le había afectado más de lo que hubiese querido e imaginado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No quería verse como un perro idiota y cínico pidiéndole volver, no cuando había sido el quien terminó la relación.

\- ¿Cómo mierda lo voy a enfrentar después de lo de ayer? – como vice capitán del equipo, tenía responsabilidades y no podía darse el lujo de ignorar al castaño brillante.

A unos cuántos pasillos del melancólico rematador, se hallaban los muchachos arreglando los últimos detalles de la sorpresa preparada para Iwaizumi, la que consistía en la 1°Fase del "grandioso" plan para que estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

\- Todo en su lugar Oikawa-san - reportó Kindaichi.

\- Excelente, ahora debemos esperar a que-

\- Iwaizumi-san viene cruzando por el pasillo de los de primero - informó Watari despegándose de su celular.

\- Bien muchachos, es hora de irnos y dar comienza a la fase uno: _**Demostrarle mi gran amor a Iwa-chan **_\- espetó con entusiasmo y aura demasiado brillante.

\- Lo que digas, larguémonos antes que llegue y nos mate a todos - declaró Hanamaki arrastrando a Tooru fuera del salón.

Pese a que los chicos se habían asegurado de que nadie entrase mientras ellos alistaban todo, no habían contemplado dos pequeños detalles. Uno era que el N°4 podría haberse distraído con algo, tardando su arribada al lugar, lo que llevaba a lo segundo, no sería el primero en ver lo que ellos con tanto esmero hicieron.

Al pararse enfrente de la puerta del salón, oyó varias risas burlescas provenientes de este, así que algo extrañado, Hajime la abrió con algo de prisa para ver qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia. Apenas puso un pie en la estancia, todos guardaron silencio, incómodos y temerosos ya que el humor de este era bastante conocido. El moreno alzó una ceja aún más confundido del extraño actuar de sus compañeros, mas cuando se fijó en la gran pizarra de adelante, y específicamente en lo que en ella había, comprendió todo inmediatamente.

\- ¡VOY A MATARLO! - declaró hecho una furia precipitándose a esta con un notorio sonrojo, aunque no se podía asegurar sí de la irá o la vergüenza por el contenido.

Habían dibujados varios Ai Ai Gasa (*) con el nombre completo del setter al lado izquierdo y el del mismo al derecho. Pero lo peor de todo era el enorme corazón ROJO hecho en el centro con un pequeño escrito en el:

_**Oikawa-san  
E  
Iwa-chan  
4ever**_

Borraba aquellos torpes dibujos y letras como sí su vida dependiera de ello, imaginando en el proceso como asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente a su amigo de la infancia. No sólo había expuesto que estaban, bueno, que tuvieron una relación, sino que ahora iba y lo ridiculizaba enfrente de todo el salón.

\- Definitivamente de está no te salvas Kusokawa - gruño audiblemente haciendo desaparecer los últimos trazos.

Al terminar, se dio media vuelta, topándose con las miradas aún desconcertadas, confusas y una que otra molesta de las chicas (fans de Oikawa) sin embargo sólo bastó que arrugara aún más el ceño y los fulminara con la mirada, para que todos volvieran a lo suyo, o fingieran hacer algo que no fuera prestarle atención al As y la pizarra.

\- Creo que la primera fase fue un fracaso - informó Makki observando el salón con unos binoculares desde un árbol junto al resto - será mejor que no vayas a clases hasta después del tercer período - le aconsejó al armador que estaba en una rama más abajo temblando aterrado de lo que le haría sí lo capturaba.

\- Soy hombre muerto - masculló hundiéndose en penumbra.

\- Te advertimos que fueras más discreto - regaño Kunimi - pero como siempre, tienes que exagerar todo - resopló agitando suavemente su cabeza.

\- Yo sólo quería demostrarle mi gran amor por él - replicó el de orbes chocolate.

\- Mas no era necesario informárselo a toda la clase - afirmó exasperado Matsukawa - ¿crees que a Iwaizumi le gustara ser el centro de atención y de crítica de tus admiradoras? - puntualizó haciendo reconsiderar a Tooru su anterior movimiento.

\- Quiero rosas blancas en mi funeral - sollozó bajándose del árbol.

\- Hubieras escrito la carta como te dije en un principio - volvió a sermonearle el azabache de primero, bajando al igual que el resto a excepción del N°3, quién seguía observando a Hajime con los binoculares.

\- Le escribí la cursi carta - admitió levemente ruborizado al rememorar las horas que pasó confeccionándola - pero después de esto no creo que la lea.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro - sonrió de lado, dejando la vigilancia y saltando del árbol para unirse a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó el capitán desconfiado de aquella oración.

\- Simple intuición - decidió guardarse para sí lo que había visto, quería disfrutar un poco más las extrañas y entretenidas circunstancias que atravesaba el castaño - mejor vayamos a clases antes que suene el timbre - todos confusos decidieron obedecer al colorín a excepción de Oikawa que se encaminó a la azotea para refugiarse hecho bolita en el más recóndito rincón, esperando que la ira del más bajo se apaciguara al menos lo necesario para que no destrozase su rostro con su puño de acero o algún balón de vóley.

Se estarán preguntando que fue exactamente lo que Makki-chan vio y calló, ¿cierto?

Cuando Iwaizumi se dirigió a su puesto, hallo un sobre sin nada escrito además de su nombre, junto a una rosa roja. Teniendo claras sospechas del autor de dicha nota, quiso en un primer instante hacerla pedazos, incendiarla y arrojar las cenizas al mar, pero porque sabía que era de él, no fue capaz ni de arrugarla, por lo que con inusual precaución la abrió y se dispuso a leer el dichoso contenido.

_"Para Iwa-chan:_

_Sé muy bien que en este momento debes estar furioso por lo que hice en la pizarra, que incluso podrías considerar comprarte un muñeco y hacer vudú con él para verme sufrir lenta y dolorosamente-"_

Iwaizumi dejó escapar una ligera risa, definitivamente después de todo, el chico brillante y molesto lo conocía tan bien como vice versa. No le dio más vueltas y prosiguió la lectura.

_"Sólo quiero que sepas que aquello fue una pequeña muestra de lo que siento por ti y un ejemplo de lo que haré de ahora en adelante para demostrarlo, ya que como vez o mejor dicho lees, soy un cobarde orgulloso que no se atreve a decírtelo a la cara. Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperarte, porque como decía el corazón, Tú y Yo Por Siempre Juntos._

_Always yours  
Oikawa"._

\- "Siempre tomando el camino largo y difícil" - pensó divertido, metiendo la carta devuelta al sobre y guardándolo en su bolso - "bueno, sí es lo que quiere le pondré alguno que otro obstáculo" - miró a las chicas que lo contemplaban de reojo con mala cara - "después de todo también quiero que aprendas una o dos cosas" - se acomodó en su lugar ya con sus ánimos recompuestos, inclusive podría decirse que mejorados.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer :D y espero sinceramente verlos en la proxima actua.

bye bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Día dos

_Wow, primero que todo, lamento haber tardado en actualizar cuando había dicho que no lo haría... me siento mentirosa TTwTT y segundo, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en verdad no creí que esto que escribí por mero impulso resultara ser "bueno", me hace tan inmensa y estúpidamente feliz :D_

En fin, sin mas que agregar, disfruten el capitulo :3

* * *

_**Día dos.**_

Después de organizar sus pensamientos y reponerse del hecho de que Iwaizumi no lo asesino tortuosamente por la osadía del día anterior, aunque se sentía levemente decepcionado de no recibir siquiera un pelotazo de parte del moreno (Oikawa desarrollo un lado masoquista después de pasar tantos años junto a Hajime); el grupo decidió dar el siguiente paso.

_**Fase dos: sugestión a través de terceros.**_

Kindaichi, Kunimi y Watari convencieron, después de rogar durante muchas horas, al N°4 para que los acompañase tras las clases, aprovechando que no había entrenamiento, a una cafetería. El objetivo, hablar muy bien de su "adorado" capitán, logrando así que Iwaizumi reconsiderase su reciente ruptura. El problema, lo testarudo y los muchos años que llevaba conociendo a Oikawa, por lo que sería bastante difícil persuadirlo de lo contrario.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - cuestionó mientras le indicaba su pedido al rubio mesero.

\- ¿Tenemos que tener un motivo para querer pasar un buen rato con usted? - replicó Kunimi con fingida indignación.

\- ¿Creen que me tragaré eso con lo desesperados que estaban para que viniera? - cuestionó incrédulo - vamos chicos, son kohais de Oikawa, pueden mentir mejor que esto - declaró dando un bocado a su comida mientras los otros reían nerviosos.

En otra mesa del local, tres jóvenes de tercero escuchaban la conversación por medio de un micrófono que traía consigo Kunimi. Matsukawa y Hanamaki no sabían si reírse de la honestidad de Iwaizumi o de la "disimulada" apariencia del castaño, quien portaba un sombrero, una bufanda, un largo abrigo y los lentes de sol… nadie diría que estaba de encubierto.

\- Sé que Iwaizumi no debe saber que estamos aquí, en especial que tú lo estas espiando – espetó burlesco Issei.

\- Pero solo un idiota usaría esas gafas en un día nublado e ingresaría a un local con calefacción así de abrigado, señor obvio – puntualizó Takahiro, mofándose también de Tooru.

\- No se burlen de su capitán – exigió avergonzado – además fueron ustedes los que dijeron que viniera de incognito – después de mirarse entre ellos, los otros dos rieron nuevamente.

\- Bueno capitán, nunca esperamos que salieras con algo así.

\- Como siempre, superas nuestras expectativas – ambos alzaron su pulgar en aprobación.

Oikawa dejó escapar un bufido, irritado por el sarcasmo de sus compañeros. Optó por concentrarse en la charla que continuaban manteniendo Hajime y sus kohais.

\- Pero Oikawa-san tiene sus puntos buenos – refutaba Watari al ver que Iwaizumi continuaba hablando mal de él.

\- ¿Quieren convencerme de ello? – el brillante camarero que le recordaba a su idiota amigo le dejó sobre la mesa su nuevo pedido – interesante… muy bien, escuchemos que tienen – les desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa marca Oikawa.

\- Es alguien alto, atractivo y popular con las chi-

\- Idiota – siseó Kunimi dándole un codazo a Kindaichi – no puedes decir eso cuando eso fue lo que causó que terminaran – masculló para que solo el cabeza de nabo lo oyera.

\- Cierto – golpeó su palma con su puño al percatarse del "minúsculo" detalle – olvide eso Iwaizumi-san, empezare de nuevo – el mencionado bebió un poco de _mocaccino_ – lo que iba a decir es que él es alguien muy atento con-

\- Solo con lo que se refleja en el espejo – cortó mordaz el vice capitán – ese sujeto solo es atento con su desagradable apariencia – el castaño, ahora tachado de narcisista, se atragantó al oír aquello salir tan naturalmente de la boca de su estrella.

\- Pero es muy buen observador, sabe cómo sacar el máximo potencial de cada jugador – agregó el líbero.

\- ¡Ha! No me hagas reír – se mofó mientras llamaba otra vez al mesero – eso es algo que aprendió después de muchos años de criticar a los chicos que decía que eran inferior a él y no merecían ser notados.

\- Se preocupa-

\- Solo porque le son de utilidad en cada juego – declaró, interrumpiendo a Yuutaro – créeme que cuando salgamos de tercero, ni siquiera recordara nuestros nombres – los menores ya habían perdido absolutamente todas las esperanzas, al igual que los mayores en la otra mesa, creyendo que la fase dos había resultado en una absoluta derrota y pérdida de tiempo.

\- En verdad tiene una muy mala apreciación hacia ti – espetó Makki con algo de lastima.

\- Quizás deba dejar todo como esta… - Oikawa esbozó una vaga y melancólica sonrisa contemplando la calle – para Iwa-chan no soy más que un egocéntrico que solo utiliza a la gente, y si me soportó hasta ahora fue porque es estúpidamente amable – suspiró rendido – después de todo siempre dice que soy el tipo de persona que no puede dejar a la deriva.

\- Oikawa, eso no es…

\- Lo lamento chicos, por hacerles perder el tiempo en esto y… gracias por intentar ayudarme aun cuando era inútil – sentía que lloraría y más cuando oyó la voz del N°4 por el pequeño aparato de espionaje.

\- _'Si eso es todo muchachos, entonces me-_

_\- 'Puedes confiar en él' – _se adelantó Akira con desesperación, mas renuente a darse por vencido.

\- _'Siempre se ocultaba detrás mío cuando alguien lo molestaba o gritaba que no lo golpearan en el rostro, no creo que eso pueda llamarse confiable' – _era oficial, habían fallado… o eso pensaron hasta que Hajime prosiguió – _'pero como en cada maldita ocasión, termina superando mis expectativas, obligándome a contar con el idiota… y no solo hablo de vóley' – _finalizó pidiendo la cuenta.

Todos enmudecieron, sus pupilas brillaban intensamente ya que finalmente el atacante lateral había "dicho" algo bueno del armador. Por su parte, Iwaizumi al recibir la factura de la comida, arrastró la silla al levantarse, sobresaltando a todos cuando se encaminó sin titubear a la mesa de los otros de tercero, y más cuando golpeó la mesa con una mano cuando estampó el papel allí.

\- Fue bajo usar a tus inocentes kohais – declaró el moreno, fulminando al castaño que se negaba a mirarlo.

\- B-bueno, creí que eso te ablandaría – admitió Oikawa, hundiéndose en su lugar – además dijiste que yo soy bueno cuando los utilizo – después de un sepulcral silencio, la suave y tosca risa del As rompió la tensión.

\- Aunque esperaba algo mas exagerado como la estupidez de ayer… debo de admitir que fue una jugada decente – elogió, logrando que el capitán se atreviera a mirarlo.

\- Iwa-chan~ - las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

\- Pero eso no significa que hayas ganado – se dio media vuelta, apagando su aura cegadora – espero algo mejor señor setter – agitó su mano retirándose finalmente del lugar.

\- No será victoria, pero podemos decir que la fase dos fue un éxito – palmeó el colorín su espalda, logrando hacer llorar a Tooru desconsoladamente – tampoco es para tanto Oikawa – intentó calmarlo pero este negó suavemente limpiando no muy elegantemente sus lágrimas.

\- Creía que Iwa-chan nunca más me dirigiría la palabra – comentó ya más tranquilo.

\- Entonces como el buen capitán que eres y como pago de nuestra grandiosa e indispensable ayuda – tomó la cuanta que le entregaba el mesero más la que el moreno había dejado en la mesa – te encargaras de esto – anunció Issei colocándose de pie al igual que Hanamaki – adiós Oikawa – informaron ambos, precipitándose a la salida al igual que los de primero que después de agitar su mano, salieron del lugar.

\- Claro chicos, no es-

No pudo terminar la tan despreocupada frase al ver el total del monto, sobre todo la cifra de lo que probablemente su querido amigo había consumido. En un principio quiso acriminarse contra su equipo, pero después se tranquilizó, más que mal habían logrado un avance entre sus testarudos senpais, por lo que agradeciendo haber traído más dinero consigo, se encaminó a la caja que era atendida por un pelinegro que intentaba golpear al rubio mesero por alguna razón, quienes les recordó a el mismo con Iwaizumi en sus ya no habituales días, lo que lo motivo a seguir con aquel loco plan de ganarse nuevamente el corazón de este.

* * *

Creo que no ridiculice mucho a Oikawa pero es lo mas que resulto estando en ese lugar :3 perdon si quedo aburrido pero prometo compensarlo (espero) en el proximo y utilizando la grandiosa idea de **alguienquemira,** en verdad tu sugerencia me dio risa al imaginarme las posibles situaciones xD

En fin, en verdad muchisimas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo y por darme a mi la oportunidad de compartir esto, no saben cuanto los amodoro por eso *-* y espero nos encontremos en la proxima

bye bye ^w^


	4. Chapter 4: Día tres

Me descubrieron! - se tira por la ventana xD  
_**Artemisa Cipriano **_descubriste a mis otros infiltrados, pensé que habían pasado desapercibidos ¬w¬; Efectivamente son Kise y Kasamatsu, a quienes adoro tanto como Oikawa e Iwa y espero alguna vez escribir de ellos.

En fin, dejare de desvariar y proseguiré con lo que les es relevante, el nuevo capitulo de la humillación, digo plan de Oikawa para recuperar al bello Iwaizumi *-*  
Nuevamente gracias a _**alguienquemira**_ por la idea; y obviamente a todos los demas por darse el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme sus hermosos reviews, los aprecio enormemente ^^

Bueno, dejare la charla barata y los dejare leer en paz  
disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**Día tres.**_

\- ¿Lo trajiste? – cuestionó Matsukawa, mientras el castaño rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

\- Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa– dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña caja envuelta por un paño de color rosa intenso – sin esto, _**la**_ _**Fase Tres: Conquistando el estómago de Iwa-chan**_; no tendría sentido.

\- Claro, lo que digas – Makki decidió ignorar el puchero del setter.

\- Entonces... ¿qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Kindaichi señalando la caja de almuerzo.

\- Bueno, esta vez Oikawa-san tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta – aseveró Shinji – el problema será...

\- Cómo logrará que acepte el bento – espetaron todos al mismo tiempo, para luego largar un enorme suspiro.

\- Lo peor sería que Iwaizumi-san te lo arrojara a la cara, que también es lo más probable que ocurra – afirmó Kunimi a lo que los otros asintieron repetidas veces en concordancia.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea para que mi rostro no termine golpeado y cubierto de comida? - preguntó con demasiado miedo, mientras imaginaba dicha situación.

\- Que tal si pruebas con un estilo tsundere - propuso Kindaichi obteniendo expresiones de confusión del resto.

\- ¿Tsundere?

\- Ya saben, la chica fuerte de los mangas que nunca acepta su amor, y que si hace algo para llamar su atención, inventa una excusa tonta - explicó con simpleza, logrando iluminar los cerebros de todos.

\- Si vamos a usar a las chicas de mangas Shoujo como referencia, a Oikawa definitivamente le quedaría la que llama la atención a consciencia, molesta y exageradamente brillante - siseó burlesco Matsukawa.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No creo que sirva - intervino Akira, cortando el reclamo del mayor - después de todo, Oikawa-san es así usualmente.

\- ¡No ayudas Kunimi-chan!

\- Sería mejor algo más sencillo y que no implique abrir la boca - está vez fue el líbero quién interrumpió el berrinche del castaño - que sea algo tímido e inocente, una actitud que incluso Iwaizumi-san pueda encontrar adorable.

\- Supongo que algo distinto tampoco es mala idea - Hanamaki golpeó amistosamente la espalda del armador - te dejamos a ti la elección - Tooru resopló molesto e indignado.

\- Técnicamente tendré que comportarme como las chicas de esos mangas rosas - aceptó resignado.

\- Esperamos una gran actuación de usted, capitán - este rodó los ojos ante el evidente sarcasmo.

Se encaminaron a sus respectivos salones. Oikawa en su trayecto intentaba decidir por cual proposición inclinarse, sinceramente ninguna le convencía y las tres eran igual de humillantes, pero le aliviaba tener ideas innovadoras... y que no tuviese que vestirse de chica para llevarlas a cabo.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que ahora los alumnos se disponían a dejar la sala para ir en busca de comida. Tooru repasó su plan una última vez antes de darse el valor de dejar su puesto e ir al de Iwaizumi. Este dejó de guardar sus cosas al notar la presencia y silueta del mayor, algo confuso de lo que sea que cruzase por la cabeza de aquel excéntrico setter; al igual que el resto de los chicos, que de alguna manera habían llegado a tiempo para observar desde una distancia segura en la puerta, aquella escena.

\- ¿Creen que lo hará? – cuestionó Yuutaro aun incrédulo.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que parece – dijo con sorna Issei al ver que Oikawa dejaba caer la caja sobre el escritorio del rematador.

\- ¿Y esto? – contempló curioso el paquete sobre su mesa.

\- Estas ciego Iwa-chan, es un bento – el moreno frunció el entrecejo – no me sorprende que no los conozcas ya que supongo que ninguna chica te ha hecho-

\- Se exactamente lo que es Kusokawa, solo quiero saber por qué diablos me estás dando esto Bakakawa – gruñó, insultándolo con naturalidad.

\- Iwa-chan, no acortes los insultos.

\- Estúpido Oikawa – corrió divertido, mas intentó no mostrarlo en su rostro.

\- Olvídalo – decidió dejarlo pasar y proseguir con el plan – acepta lo que el Gran Oikawa te ofrece.

\- ¿Y por qué Oikawa-san me está dando almuerzo? – Tooru desvío la mirada, tratando de lucir indiferente.

\- No es que lo haya hecho para ti ni nada por el estilo, sólo dio la casualidad de que hice demasiado – lo miró de rojo con un ligero tinte camín en sus mejillas – y recordé que siempre comes en la cafetería, y yo, como el amable capitán que soy, decidí darte esto.

\- Ya veo – soltó un largo suspiro – pues, no lo necesito – se levantó y lo arrojó a las manos del armador.

\- Espe-

\- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – Se detuvo con aura desafiante – además, dijiste que no lo hiciste por mí, ¿por qué debería querer algo así? – concluyó para dejar en el salón a un desconcertado Oikawa.

\- Wow... nunca pensé que vería a Oikawa-san perder en lo tsundere – espetó un asombrado Kunimi.

\- Eso demuestra que Iwaizumi-san no se queda atrás en actitud – acotó Kindaichi.

\- A mí me sorprende que realmente hicieras eso – se mofó indiscriminadamente Matsukawa, golpeando suavemente la espalda del castaño.

\- Es una pena que haya fallado, supongo que te falto exageración – agregó Hanamaki imitando a Issei.

\- Esto no se acaba hasta que se termine el descanso – declaró con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo tras el moreno.

\- ¡Tú puedes capitán! – animaron los chicos viendo como este repudiaba la idea de una derrota, mas siguiéndolo de cerca, de ninguna manera se perderían de la posible humillación de su capitán, y más ahora que estaba en el pasillo, frente a las miradas de todos los alumnos que transitaran por ahí.

\- ¡Iwa-chan espera! – le gritó, logrando que se detuviera para darle alcance.

\- Te dije idiota que no aceptaría-

\- Recién te mentí – le cortó cambiando drásticamente a un tono más alegre y melodioso, perturbando al atacante lateral – la verdad es que si lo hice para ti – le sonrió brillando más de lo normal y de lo que estaba acostumbrado el más bajo – vaya Iwa-chan, no puedes tolerar ni una pequeña broma.

-…- Hajime continuó observando al chico en silencio y sin cambiar su expresión fruncida, poniendo a Oikawa nervioso.

\- Y ya que contiene el gran amor que siento por ti, no te queda de otra más que aceptarlo – le tendió la caja sonriendo aún más amplia y brillantemente, sin conseguir aun una reacción del vice capitán.

\- Repugnante – masculló en un bufido, pasando por el lado del ya no tan brillante setter, para perderse en el pasillo.

Sabía que era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, si bien antes hubiera amado aquello, ahora le importaba bien poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, definitivamente no esperaba ni quería utilizar la idea del líbero, pero situaciones críticas requerían medidas extremas… pero definitivamente no se vestiría de chica, al menos no ahora ya que no contaba con la vestimenta adecuada.

Iwaizumi por su parte no sabía exactamente como sentirse, si irritado por las ocurrencias del castaño que cada vez eran más vergonzosas y no le importaba hacerlas frente a tanta gente, o divertido de estas mismas, después de todo no era común verlo comportarse así, y sinceramente el saber que era por él que hacia estas cosas le hacía feliz.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, visualizo al armador apoyado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y bastante tranquilo, demasiado como para significar algo bueno. Hajime dejó escapar un resoplido de cansancio antes de plantarse enfrente de su capitán, captando así su atención y que se dignara a mirarlo.

\- No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿eh? – cuestiono con algo de sorna, mas al ver el semblante serio y un poco melancólico de este, decidió callar y darle una última y extraordinaria oportunidad para que lo convenciera de aceptar la comida radioactiva del castaño.

Sin decir nada, Tooru le ofreció nuevamente el bento, mirándolo tímidamente, luciendo casi inocente, solo apariencia ya que Iwaizumi sabía perfectamente que esa no era una característica innata de su amigo. El más bajo tampoco dijo nada mientras tomaba la caja de almuerzo, aunque conociera perfectamente al setter, aquella actitud había logrado doblegarlo e incluso enternecerlo levemente… pero muy poco.

Oikawa se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, perplejo de que "eso" resultara de manera tan sencilla, si hubiera sabido que acabaría así, lo hubiera hecho en un principio y ni le hubiese molestado ponerse una falda. Se percató que Hajime aun lo contemplaba, y después de unos segundos, este sonrió de lado, terminando de fundir el cerebro del ojichocolate.

No pudiendo aguantar más la situación, se alejó corriendo de allí, sintiendo su cara aun ardiendo. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para ocultarse, calmarse y bajar la temperatura de su rostro, sin embargo su confiable equipo y cómplices, lo habían seguido de cerca, refugiándose todos en la azotea.

\- ¿Estas bien Oikawa? – preguntó Makki luciendo preocupado, al igual que el resto.

\- Resultó bien, por lo que no debería angustiarse capitán – añadió Akira intentando calmarlo.

\- Eso fue…- cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - ¡tan vergonzoso! – exclamó en un alarido haciéndose ovillo.

Todos suspiraron exhaustos, preocupándose por absolutamente nada, pero era mejor eso a tenerlo llorando.

\- Ahora solo debemos esperar que Iwaizumi dé su visto… bueno – Issei se sujetó el mentón unos segundos pensativos antes de atreverse a proseguir – sé que esto puede sonar estúpido pero ¿alguien probó la comida? – todos se miraron entre si esperando una afirmativa, mas nadie la dio.

\- Como nadie menciono nada del sabor, creí que ya habían dado el pase para que lo entregara – se excusó Kindaichi a lo que todos se masajearon la sien.

-Bueno, el peor escenario seria que Iwaizumi terminara con indigestión y Oikawa en el hospital por causárselo – acotó despreocupado el colorín – por lo que no es nada grave.

\- Que cruel Makki, deberías preocuparte más por la integridad física de tu capitán – solo rodaron los ojos y decidieron dejarlo solo.

Por otra parte, Iwaizumi se atragantó al dar el primer bocado al bento repleto de amor de Oikawa. Sí bien tenía buen aspecto, aunque la palabra _love_ confeccionada con algo rosa era de muy mal gusto, el sabor era totalmente lo opuesto. El arroz seco y duro, la cosa rosa que en verdad tenía una procedencia extraña, estaba salado; las verduras del salteado estaban mal cocidas, la carne insípida y a los salchipulpos se les desprendieron algunos tentáculos y estaban demasiado fritos.

\- Sabe horrible pero le daré unos puntos por el aspecto y el intento – resopló dando el último bocado.

Cuando cerró la caja y se dispuso a envolverla nuevamente, una nota cayó de la llamativa manta rosa. Volvió a suspirar antes de cogerla y atreverse a leerla.

"_Querido Iwa-chan:  
Sabes tan bien como yo que mi cocina es tan mala o incluso peor que la de Misa-chan de Kaichou, por eso sé que esto es un riesgo, uno, porque lo más probable es que termines con indigestión y dos porque me mataras luego de mejorarte…. Sin embargo es algo que vale la pena, porque tú lo vales Iwa-chan y sé que esto te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en verdad te amo y quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles… si no me matas en el intento._

_Always yours  
Oikawa."_

\- Ese idiota, quién pensaría que con su atrevimiento, se conocería tan bien – se levantó y se encaminó a su salón para devolver la caja del bento, golpear al chico, y terminar una vez por todas el día, pensando ansioso en que haría el setter y con qué tontería saldría en su próximo intento.

* * *

Me pregunto con que estupidez saldrá el capitán... aunque en verdad me hubiera gustado que vistiera falda... supongo que sera para la proxima ¬w¬  
Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el cap que intente con todo mi cerebro hacerlo algo mas largo; y como siempre gracias por leer y cualquier opinión es mas que bienvenida, al igual que si tienen alguna sugerencia.

Aclaración: La Misa-chan que nombra Oikawa es Ayuzawa Misaki, de Kaichou wa Maid-sama, un manga extremadamente shoujo *-* y es una pésima cocinera que ni un simple plato de arroz blanco puede hacer.

Espero nos veamos la proxima

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5: Día cuatro

_Hello everybody, aquí Mimi con un nuevo capitulo de las humillaciones y ridiculeces de Oikawa xD  
Siento el retraso, pero entre ponerme al dia con mis series y actualizar otros fics, se me ha ido totalmente, pero en fin, aqui lo tienen ^^_

_Siento que ya me habían hecho esta pregunta, pero por alguna mística razón y descuido no la respondí.  
_**_Godness-of-shaoi1313 _**_supuestamente es un OikawaxIwa-chan, o sea que el lindo Iwaizumi es el uke aquí, pero por lo que he leído de mi fic, se podría tomar (por el momento) de ambas formas._

_Muchísimas gracias a sus comentarios, me alegran el día y no teman en ser sinceros, me ayudan un montón en todos sentidos :D  
Espero disfruten el cap, que en cada ocasión intento hacerlo un poquito mas largo para su deleite(?)_

* * *

_**Día cuatro.**_

\- Ahhh – dio un largo suspiro de júbilo, atrayendo las miradas de los chicos que se aseaban tras la práctica matutina – la vida es hermosa y el amor es un tesoro que trae felicidad – suspiraba el capitán como toda una chica enamorada, rodeado de un aura rosa con brillos y flores.

\- ¿Y a este que bicho le picó? – interrogó Makki en voz baja a los pocos miembros que aún quedaban.

\- Ni idea, pero por lo que sé, ha estado así desde que llegó, aunque afortunadamente no se notó en la práctica – explicó Kunimi terminando de colocarse el uniforme al igual que el resto, a excepción de Oikawa, que continuaba en la tierra de las hadas.

\- Es escalofriante – el colorín se estremeció viendo la sonrisa embobada de oreja a oreja del castaño, preguntándose si todo este asunto finalmente lo había sobrepasado y hecho que perdiera la escasa cordura que poseía.

\- No seas así Makki-chan – puso su brazo sobre los hombros del rematador lateral – el estar enamorado es la cosa más maravillosa que hay, no es para nada escalofriante~ - canturreó en su oído, crispándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Solo aleja tu desagradable cara de la mía, me pone de los nervios – espetó empujándolo con una mano, consiguiendo así la tan ansiada libertad.

\- Ni tu pesimismo ni frialdad podrán arrebatarme mi buen humor~

\- No es lo único que me gustaría arrebatarte en este instante – siseó fulminándolo con la mirada, mas el otro ni se inmuto.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan estúpidamente feliz? – cuestionó con recelo, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el brillo y las flores aumentar drásticamente en torno al setter.

\- Iwa-chan halagó mi bento~ - exclamó lleno de vigor, abrazándose a sí mismo en un ¿intento? De mantener el control – dijo que estaba delicioso y que deseaba ansioso tener otro – todos rodaron los ojos menos Takahiro, quien temblaba levemente por la ira contenida que no tardo en estallar.

\- ¡Ni una mierda dijo eso! – Alzó la voz lo suficiente para sacar a Tooru de sus ensoñaciones - ¡Dijo que tenías agallas para darle algo tan malo y desabrido, cuyo único punto fuerte fue la melosa apariencia! – Todos asintieron en apoyo - y si alguna vez osabas darle otra vez algo así, mejor te asegurabas de tener un ataúd listo para tu funeral – finalizó agitado ya que no acostumbraba a gritar ni tan rápido además.

\- No tienes que decir eso solo porque te sientas celoso Makki – ignorando todo, se dispuso a terminar de guardar sus cosas en el casillero – puedo hacerte un bento si quieres, aunque no con el amor con el que se lo di a mi Iwa-chan – Hanamaki suspiró exhausto y rendido, ya era difícil ganar una discusión estando Oikawa con su idiotez habitual, pero en modo doncella enamorada… era imposible.

\- Ni aunque hubiera un apocalipsis zombi, probaría esa porquería que llamas comida – bufó volviéndose a su bolso.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de "mi Iwa-chan"? – inquirió con burla Issei que hace bastante resistía la tentación de reírse a carcajadas a causa de ellos dos.

\- Si~, es verdad que Iwaizumi-san se comió aquella cosa radioactiva, pero nunca dijo nada de volver contigo o de que te pertenecía – secundó con malicia Akira, quitándole todo el entusiasmo al armador.

-Son tan crueles – se hizo ovillo en uno de los rincones del vestidor – echarle sal a la herida no es algo que deberían hacerle a su lindo capitán – sollozaba culpándolos, rodeado ahora de una aura negra.

\- Hablando de Iwaizumi, siempre es el último en terminar de cambiarse – acotó Matsukawa, mirando en todas direcciones por si se había equivocado.

\- Es cierto, Iwaizumi-san fue el primero en salir, y se notaba que tenía prisa – informó Kindaichi.

\- Me pregunto si los rumores serán ciertos – murmuró Hanamaki pensativo.

\- Yo también he oído bastantes de ellos de mis compañeras – agregó Akira con la misma expresión del mayor.

\- ¿Qué rumores? – cuestionó con molestia apareciendo repentinamente a su lado, sobresaltándolos un poco.

\- Chicas confesándosele a Iwaizumi – respondió serio el azabache de tercero – yo también los he escuchado e incluso he visto unas cuantas por mera casualidad.

\- Iwa-chan…. ¿es… popular? – el temor reflejado en sus irises chocolate era claramente visible.

\- Creo que siempre lo fue – aseguró Takahiro, sintiendo compasión por su capitán al igual que el resto – después de todo es amable, atento y no digamos que tiene mal aspecto, pero nadie antes se le había acercado ya que tenía a un mocoso brillante y molesto siempre revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- Y ya que no estamos ni pasamos tiempo juntos….

\- Exacto, las chicas están comenzando a tomar ventaja de eso…

\- Bueno, no perderé contra ellas en apariencia – espetó desafiante y ardiendo en espíritu de lucha – si quieren ir tras mi Iwa-chan, primero deberán pasar sobre mí.

\- ¿Que harás exactamente?

\- Poner en marcha la _**fase cuatro: Caminata bajo la Lluvia.**_

\- Es más estúpido de lo que imaginaba si cree que puedes hacer algo así con el sol que está alzándose – largó en un resoplido Kunimi.

\- Sabes que para mí no hay imposibles – argumentó Oikawa con su socarrona sonrisa.

\- A no ser que sea una deidad del clima o haga la danza de la lluvia, dudo que pueda llevar a cabo aquel plan – el setter solo amplió su expresión ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros.

\- Solo esperen y verán – aquel semblante rebosante de astucia y petulancia les dio un muy mal presentimiento a los chicos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Las clases habían finalizado con éxito, al igual que el agotador entrenamiento de la tarde, por lo que seis chicos se precipitaron a los vestidores, provocándole confusión y molestia al vice capitán, ya que tuvo que quedarse hablando con el entrenador (cosa que supuestamente debía hacer Oikawa). Así que luego de debatir con él posibles jugadas y planes de entrenamientos, se retiró para cambiarse y por fin quitarse todo ese molesto sudor.

Apenas ingresó, los mismos seis chicos, encabezados por nadie más que Oikawa Tooru, salieron a tropezones de allí. Hajime rodó los ojos, largando un profundo suspiro, imaginándose que algo molesto y ridículo seguramente estaría esperando por él cuando terminara de asearse y cambiarse.

Una vez terminó y egresó del camarín, pude visualizar al origen de su reciente e incrementado estrés, recargado cómodamente en el umbral de ingreso a la cancha, con su usual pose de arrogancia, creyéndose el ser más genial y atractivo del universo. Iwaizumi también notó que dicho individuo traía un ¿paraguas? colgando del brazo, lo que le pareció completamente ilógico hasta que dio unos cuantos pasos más en su dirección y vio la "lluvia" que caía copiosamente y casi con gracia divina fuera del recinto.

\- Te estaba esperando Iwa-chan – dijo con una voz profunda, suave y seductora, una que hubiera derretido a cualquier fan del castaño, pero obviamente ni cosquillas le causo al As.

\- Aha – masculló monótono como respuesta, asomándose solo un poco para no mojarse.

El agua se precipitaba en la tierra con ímpetu, salpicando y ensuciando la entrada con barro. Hajime fijó su vista más allá, al despejado, hermoso y anaranjado atardecer. Se giró al setter, arqueando una ceja, observando como este entraba en pánico ante su mirada inquisidora y penetrante.

\- Es… es en serio – su enojo no pasó desapercibido, asustando a Oikawa.

\- Siempre soy serio, y más cuando se trata de-

\- Solo cállate y muérete de una vez Kusokawa – le calló acertando un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

\- Eso duele Iwa-chan – lloriqueó cuando pudo recuperar el aire perdido – hey ¿A dónde vas?

\- Pues a casa – se dispuso a salir sin importarle el agua.

\- Pero está lloviendo, te vas a-

Iwaizumi se detuvo a unos pasos más allá, mirando el cielo, del cual no caía ni una sola gota, luego dirigió sus ojos al segundo piso del edificio, viendo a sus kohais asomándose por las ventanas mientras sostenían mangueras apuntando al cielo, para que el agua cayera lenta e intrépidamente, imitando un día de lluvia. Estos al verse descubiertos, agitaron sus manos libres para saludar al mayor, quien les devolvió el gesto con media sonrisa.

\- Con que estaba lloviendo ¿eh? – Replicó con suspicacia – pues donde yo estoy parado está bastante seco –aseguró burlesco.

\- Eres injusto Iwa-chan – se quejó haciendo un mohín.

\- Y tu un completo idiota sin remedio – aseveró frunciendo el ceño – deberías usar tu estúpida imaginación para crear estrategias y jugadas, en vez de hacer toda esta mierda inútil e involucrar a los chicos – espetó mordaz.

\- Lo lamento – dijo entristecido y con la cabeza gacha.

\- Eso espero maldito idiota – le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo frenó tras dar apenas dos pasos – Bakakawa – le llamó.

\- Ya sé Iwa-chan, me aseguraré de limpiar, y deja de acortar los insultos – le reprochó completamente deprimido y apenas mirándolo.

\- Más te vale que dejes la entrada reluciente – amenazó crispando al armador – pero no es eso lo que quería decirte – se rascó la nuca con evidente incomodidad, luciendo incluso avergonzado.

\- De-decirme qué – instó Tooru, ansioso y anonadado de la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

\- Suerte para la próxima – sonrió altivo, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

\- Espera un segundo-

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la cancha, un balde de agua fría (literal) le cayó encima, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Elevó la vista, topándose con la mirada burlesca de Kunimi y las de pánico de Kindaichi y Watari, quienes se inclinaron repetidas veces a modo de disculpa. Oikawa resopló fastidiado y agotado, después se aseguraría de reprender a los chicos, específicamente a Akira que solo dijo un simple y nada sincero "lo siento", dejando en claro que lo había hecho a propósito.

\- La Fase cuatro fue un fiasco – anunció Matsukawa, arrojándole una toalla al rostro – pero era de esperarse con algo tan ridículo.

\- Pero tampoco resulto tan mal – refutó Hanamaki, tomando la toalla y comenzando a secar el cabello del castaño con intencional brusquedad.

\- Podrías ser un poco más amable – le regañó infantilmente – Ku-ni-mi-chan~ - el nombrado se sobresaltó al oír la tétrica voz de su capitán - ¿Cuál fue el motivo de lanzarme toda esa agua adrede?

\- ¿La emoción del momento? – contestó sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el mayor.

\- Entonces yo también estoy autorizado para dejarme llevar – declaró balanceando el paragua entre sus manos.

\- Antes de que te desquites con tu kohai, será mejor que mires eso – le instó con cierta inquietud y recelo en su voz el líbero.

A regañadientes obedeció la petición de Shinji, fijando sus orbes en la dirección que este señalaba, hallando a un lejano Hajime… pero en esta ocasión no estaba solo. Parecía que estaba hablando con una chica delgada y bajita, de cabello rubio y largo; todos podían asegurar que era una belleza aun a la distancia. Ambos lucían incomodos ante la presencia del otro, pero nadie podía asegurar de que hablaban por la lejanía, pero por el ambiente que les rodeaba, era fácilmente deducible.

\- Chicos, ¿Quién es esa niña? – interrogó con esa voz cantarina, pero con un ligero deje de instinto asesino en ella.

\- Es de primer año, algunos en mi salón van tras ella…! – Kindaichi se sobresaltó como todos, al oír y ver como partía en dos el innecesario paragua, mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa, que les erizaba hasta el último pelo en sus cuerpos.

\- Esa niña cometió un grave error al enamorarse de Iwa-chan – ensanchó su expresión a una que hasta la misma Yuno* admiraría – le hare ver que conmigo como rival, no le queda otra salida más que retirarse "voluntariamente" – se giró a los chicos, quienes aún temblaban – espero también su ayuda para la fase de mañana – todos asintieron frenéticamente – excelente, entonces nos vemos – se despidió, silbando una tétrica melodía, alejándose del lugar.

\- Se-será mejor que limpiemos este desastre – propuso Kindaichi intentando olvidar el pavor de hace unos segundos atrás.

Sin cruzar más palabras, tomaron los utensilios de limpieza, iniciando su tarea forzada implícitamente sobre ellos por el capitán, mientras aun sudaban frio, cuestionándose una vez más si en verdad había sido buena idea haberse involucrado en aquel desastre.

* * *

_**Aclaracion: **Gasai Yuno es la tipa pelirosa psicopata que acosa al protagonista en el anime Mirai Nikki (es la mas yandere que conozco xD)_

_Gracias por leer y cualquier opinion, critica o sugerencia, me gustaria que me la hicieran saber y espero verlos en la proxima actua  
Bye bye ^w^_


	6. Chapter 6: Día cinco

_Definitivamente elegí el peor momento para ponerme al día con el manga T^T  
Perdón mi enorme retraso, pero depresión e inspiración en mi vida no van de la mano :c Gracias a sus lindos comentarios y me disculpo de antemano si el capítulo resulta aburrido. Con eso dicho, espero disfruten su lectura ^^_

* * *

_**Día cinco.**_

Se abrochó el ultimó botón de aquella camisa lavanda, para luego atar la cinta de tela roja en torno al cuello de esta, observando cada uno de sus movimientos en aquel enorme espejo que se hallaba en uno de los rincones del vestidor.

Los miembros del equipo observaban las acciones de su capitán, aún incrédulos de aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos. Y cuando Oikawa deslizó la falda marrón hasta su cadera, supieron que llegaron al límite de mirar en absoluto silencio.

\- Ni siquiera puedo reírme de esto - el primero en hablar fue Makki, quién se cubría los ojos con una mano negando lentamente - tendré pesadillas - el resto sólo pudo asentir ya que aún estaban asimilando todo eso.

\- No seas exagerado y dame la caja rosa de ahí - le pidió señalando dicho objeto.

\- Sé que sueles ser bastante intrépido, pero jamás pensé que tuvieras las agallas para comprar maquillaje - Tooru sólo abrió la caja en silencio, sintiéndose desorientado al ver todo el contenido.

\- No seas ridículo, aún conservo mi dignidad.

\- "Lo dice el que viste de chica" - pensaron todos viendo a su capitán decidir con que maquillarse primero.

\- Le pedí a Takeru que me diera las de mi hermana.

\- No sé qué tan digno pueda ser utilizar a su sobrino para robar, pero no soy quien para juzgar a un idiota sin cerebro y enamorado – Kunimi se sentó a su lado arrebatándole la caja – ahora deja que yo haga esto, porque de solo verlo me desespera – declaró comenzando a aplicar la base, procurando no exagerar.

\- Lo haces bastante bien… - comentó asombrado Matsukawa de lo bien que se manejaba con el maquillaje – no me digas que también tienes _este_ tipo de pasatiempos.

\- Ni loco haría la estupidez que hace nuestro descerebrado y desesperado capitán – aseguró aplicando un poco de brillo en los labios del mayor, por lo cual no pudo reprochar nada – pero mi mamá suele molestarme con que la ayude ya que su vista no la acompaña – explicó terminando su labor – intente no hacerlo muy notorio, ya que se vería forzado en alguien que supongo yo, no suele maquillarse… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

\- Pides nuestra opinión con respecto a una aberración de-

\- Se ve bien – le cortó Kindaichi a Makki, ganándose las miradas de desconcierto de todos – se ve mejor que muchas chicas de aquí – Kunimi arrugó el entrecejo, era consciente de su buen trabajo, pero no le gustó para nada que el otro de primero lo halagara tanto.

\- Ese es un insulto para las mujeres, además solo conseguirás subirle el ego a ese…

No pudo terminar ya que Oikawa, luego de una larga inspección a su recién maquillado rostro, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos, orgulloso y satisfecho de su nueva apariencia. Si no supiera que era hombre y no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, no le molestaría salir consigo mismo en una humilde y para nada narcisista opinión con respecto a su aspecto.

Dio unos últimos retoques, colocándose el chaleco color crema y un pequeño adorno de una flor calipso en su desordenado cabello castaño. Una vez listo, tomó sus cosas y salió para ir en busca de su objetivo, con su equipo siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente para admirar el desastre que seguramente se formaría cuando diera con Hajime.

Los estudiantes no se molestaron en disimular su incredulidad y desconcierto al ver a la "chica" de casi 1,85 de altura, caminando con un aire de seguridad y sensualidad. Muchos tuvieron que mirar nuevamente para percatarse de que se trataba de un hombre, y una vez más para notar que dicho individuo era nadie más que el famoso y popular Oikawa Tooru.

Muchos chicos quisieron suicidarse al darse cuenta de ese pequeño hecho, sintiéndose completamente homosexuales, ya que habían pensado por una fracción de segundo que la joven era sexy; por otra parte las chicas no sabían exactamente que sentir ni pensar al ver a su idol de esa manera tan… ni siquiera podían encontrar una palabra para describirlo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – e Iwaizumi no fue la excepción.

No es que considerara al castaño como un macho pecho peludo, pero si un galán que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, y verlo con falda definitivamente provocaba un corto circuito en su cerebro, terminando de desvanecer la imagen no tan masculina que tenia de su amigo como apreciación inicial.

\- Iwa-chan, me alegra verte-

\- Dame un solo motivo para no matarte y salir corriendo de aquí – le interrumpió masajeando su entrecejo, negándose a mirar al… no sabía si podía seguir llamándolo chico; que estaba enfrente suyo – de todas las estupideces y locuras que pueden cruzar por tu poca lucida y racional cabeza, ¿Qué te llevó a cometer tal barbaridad contra la naturaleza y quererle causar pesadillas de por vida a todo aquel que tenga la valentía de mirarte?

\- Primero, eres cruel Iwa-chan – aseguró sin ninguna expresión – segundo, no deje a nadie con trauma ni secuelas porque vi a muchos babeando por mí – espetó con indignación, girando el rostro levemente – y tercero, en verdad eres muy cruel.

\- Ya lo dijiste – recalcó un poco molesto ante la doble acusación.

\- Bueno, es porque quiero dejar en claro que eres un hombre cruel.

\- Que vistas de chica no me impedirá darte una paliza frente a todos – tronó sus nudillos de manera amenazante – así que elige con cuidado tus siguientes palabras ya que pueden ser las últimas, y espero una explicación a tu travestismo.

\- Creí que tendría alguna oportunidad si te lo pedía vestido así – murmuró observando sus manos inquietas, no se sentía con la confianza para mantener el contacto visual con el moreno.

\- ¿P-pedirme qué? – su voz tembló ligeramente, fallando en el intento de sonar mordaz.

\- Una cita – dijo en un hilo de voz apenas levantando el rostro para mirar finalmente al ahora silencioso Iwaizumi.

Tooru se sorprendió al ver como el rostro del As del equipo se tornaba levemente rojo, desviando sus orbes momentáneamente del setter, acción que obviamente el castaño encontró de lo más adorable, ciertamente atrapar al mayor con la guardia baja era y será uno de sus mayores placeres, aunque el ahora estuviera igual o más avergonzado que él.

\- ¿Qué di-

\- No – negó moviendo fervientemente la cabeza, deprimiendo totalmente a Oikawa.

\- Podrías haberlo pensado un poco más antes de rechazarme tan enérgicamente – reprochó derrotado con intenciones de irse, pero la voz de Hajime detuvo sus pasos nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que lo piense y te tome en serio si me lo preguntas con ese aspecto? – resopló cubriendo su rostro con una mano, negándose a seguir viendo al chico con esa apariencia.

\- Eso significa que si me cambio y vuelvo a ser el chico sexy ¿Me dirás que si? – preguntó emocionado, lleno de renovada energía e ilusión.

\- Lo pensa-

\- ¡Regreso en un momento! – no pudo terminar, ya que el armador comenzó a correr desesperadamente a los vestuarios, dejando solo una estela tras él.

\- Idiota – farfulló entre dientes divertido, sin embargo aún avergonzado de todo eso. Se percató de que sus kohais y los cómplices del capitán estaban a unos cuantos pasos – ¡Hey! – se sobresaltaron al oír al N°4 llamándolos.

\- Ho-hola Iwaizumi – saludó temeroso Issei al ver que el entrecejo del moreno seguía fruncido – las idioteces que se le ocurren a nuestro capitán, ¿no lo crees?

\- Se perfectamente que ustedes están metidos en esto tanto como él – aseguró arqueando una ceja malicioso.

\- Esta vez le damos todo el crédito al idiota desesperado – interrumpió Hanamaki con exasperación – jamás apoyaría algo que sé, me dejara secuela y pesadillas por una muy larga temporada – apenas terminó, salieron corriendo tras su capitán.

Hajime solo rodó los ojos, dejando escapar de sus labios un enorme suspiro de cansancio, decidiendo ir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente y prepararse emocionalmente para lo que venía, además las miradas de todos los estudiantes quienes habían presenciado aquello lo tenían de los nervios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Volviste a ser hombre? – cuestionó con sorna, viendo al castaño apoyado en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire que perdió tras la carrera que hizo por el edificio buscándolo.

\- Iwa-chan ya deja eso, entendí y no volveré a hacerlo – espetó con el poco aliento que había reunido, todavía algo jadeante.

\- Espero que sea así y le dejes el travestismo a los profesionales.

\- ¿Y-y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Mi respuesta.

\- ¿Respuesta a qué? – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, fastidiando y causando un mohín en el setter.

\- No te hagas el idiota conmigo Iwa-chan, sabes perfectamente de que hablo – replicó con un puchero, haciendo reír silenciosamente al otro.

\- No tengo la menor idea de que hablas Kusokawa.

\- Me insultas, me rechazas, me ilusionas, me haces correr por todas partes buscándote, para finalmente encontrarte recostado cómodamente en la azotea y ahora que quiero mi respuesta, tú me haces parecer un idiota.

\- Sabes que hubiese sido más sencillo repetir tu pregunta, en vez de hacer todo este berrinche – refutó con malicia, comenzando a desesperar a Tooru.

\- Ten una cita conmigo – soltó sin rodeos, tomando nuevamente al atacante lateral desprevenido, quien cerró sus ojos unos instantes, para luego enfrentar la seria del de orbes color chocolate.

\- Y si te dijera que no puedo aceptar tu petición porque ya estoy saliendo con alguien más ¿Qué harías? – apenas pronunció la última palabra, Oikawa estampó una de sus manos en la reja tras Iwaizumi (esas que colocan alrededor de la azotea para evitar que los estudiantes suicidas o descuidados caigan) acorralándolo y cambiando su expresión nerviosa e infantil a una más seria y tétrica.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Es acaso la niña rubia de ayer? – interrogó intimidando a Hajime con aquellas irises que carecían de ese cegador brillo – vamos, dime Iwa-chan, porque no importa quién sea… - acercó su rostro peligrosamente al ajeno – me aseguraré de sacarla del camino – sonrió sin pizca de gracia, dándoles escalofríos al mayor.

\- No-no estoy con nadie – declaró empujando al castaño – así que deja de actuar como un psicópata que en verdad me estas asustando – la sonrisa y ojos de Tooru regresaron a su usual estado, permitiéndole al otro relajarse al ver que era liberado.

\- Vaya Iwa-chan, no me preocupes así – su suave y alegre risa, irritaron de alguna forma a la estrella del equipo – mira que en verdad creía que hablabas en serio, y no sabría que hubiera hecho de ser así – su mirada se ensombreció unos segundos, para volver a ser la deslumbrante.

\- "Y yo no quiero saberlo" – pensó aun con su piel erizada y sudor frio recorriendo su columna.

\- ¿Entonces saldrás conmigo mañana? –cuestionó emocionado, moviéndose inquieto y expectante.

\- ¿Tengo otra alternativa además de decir si? – inquirió con sarcasmo, ensanchando la sonrisa del más alto.

\- Perfecto, te mandare un mensaje más tarde con la hora y el lugar – se encaminó a la puerta entreabierta – estoy ansioso por que llegue mañana – y salió dejando solo a un desconcertado Iwaizumi.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus fieles compañeros de equipo y actuales cómplices, esperándolo con impaciencia, ya que en verdad querían saber cómo había ido todo.

\- Me sorprende verte aun de una pieza después del numerito que montaste minutos antes – largó Makki con cierta incredulidad.

\- ¿Y cómo le fue? ¿Un rotundo y doloroso fracaso? – cuestionó con nerviosismo el líbero.

\- La _**Fase cinco: conseguir una cita**_; fue todo un éxito – aseguró alzando la mano derecha y haciendo una V con dos dedos en declaración de victoria.

\- Seguramente no le dejaste de otra – siseó mordaz el colorín.

\- Cállate, un si es un si – argumentó infantilmente.

\- ¿Tiene pensado el lugar a donde irán? – preguntó algo emocionado Kindaichi.

\- Ni la menor idea – declaró con completa seguridad y tranquilidad – la verdad esperaba que me golpeara hasta quedar inconsciente, nunca pensé obtener una afirmativa.

\- Supongo que no tenemos de otra más que ayudarte a decidir un lugar.

\- Esta vez no chicos – rechazó con una tímida sonrisa, asombrando al grupo – es una ocasión especial y muy importante, así que quiero planear algo por mí mismo.

\- Nos sentiremos orgullosos si no nos llamas en la madrugada pidiéndonos consejo.

\- No exageres Matsun, eso solo pasó una sola vez – todos rodaron los ojos ya que no había sido una sola vez.

\- En fin, esperamos que se te ocurra algo bueno para no ser asesinado y que termine bien para ustedes – uno a uno palmearon la espalda de su capitán al ir retirándose, dejando nuevamente a Tooru solo.

\- Yo también espero que salga bien – esbozó una retraída y ladina sonrisa, deseando que las cosas concluyeran mejor de lo que habían resultado las demás fases.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Iwaizumi miró su teléfono como por séptima vez con cada vez menos paciencia. Prácticamente tuvo que volar para ir a casa, bañarse, cambiarse y salir a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a la dichosa cita, la cual el mismo castaño, quien ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, había propuesto. Definitivamente pensaba en que debía de matar al idiota de Oikawa con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – Escuchó la voz de la persona a quien justamente imaginaba matar de mil y una maneras distintas, llamarlo mientras corría en su dirección – lamento el retra-

\- Cierra la boca y subámonos antes que se vaya el maldito tren – espetó cortante.

\- Creo que alguien está de mal humor para un día tan magnifico y en compañía de mi gran presencia – canturreó caminando a su lado hasta el andén.

\- Una palabra más maldito imbécil, y juro que te empujaré personalmente a las vías – amenazó haciendo temblar al menor por la posibilidad de que efectivamente cumpliera sus palabras.

Oikawa prefirió obedecer al chico y seguirlo en silencio. Repasó una y otra vez lo que haría aquel día tan importante, tenía que asegurarse que todo resultase perfecto, para que la _**fase seis: el día de la cita**_; fuera un rotundo éxito, y así finalmente poder obtener nuevamente el corazón de su amado moreno.

* * *

_Me siento malita, porque se que quedaron con las ganas de saber que sucederá en la tan esperada cita :3  
Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero verlos en próxima actua, la cual quizás tarde un poquito mas de lo normal ya que volveré a la uni (extrañare mis vacaciones TT^TT)  
Cualquier opinión sera recibida con los brazos abiertos (positivas y negativas)_

_Bye bye ^^_


	7. Chapter 7: Día seis Parte I

H-hola a todos - se asoma tímidamente - lamentó haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y no haber actualizado, pero como la mayoría sabrá y comprenderá  
estudios = no time/life; pero aun así no es excusa para tanta irresponsabilidad T^T

Así que dejare esto por aquí y espero que realmente lo disfruten ^-^u... y gracias por continuar leyéndolo aunque sea mas impuntual que antes :B

* * *

_**Día seis: Parte I.**_

La sonrisa de idiota enamorado plasmada en el rostro de Oikawa no podía ser mayor. Aunque el tren estuviese lleno de gente ruidosa, aunque el mal olor impregnado en el aire de más de alguno que trabajó demás y no tomó un baño llegaba a su sensible nariz, y aunque el pie de Iwaizumi estuviese sobre el suyo aplicando una "suave" presión por el descaro de pegársele tanto a él, nada de esto podía molestarlo.

Si, Oikawa no podía estar más feliz de que el terco de Iwa-chan aceptase tan pacíficamente salir con él en una cita, esperarlo incluso cuando llegó tarde al lugar indicado y que pese a estar invadiendo su preciado espacio personal, no pudiese hacer nada para alejarlo por toda la conglomeración de personas a bordo, en definitiva, el castaño estaba disfrutando de aquello de lo lindo.

\- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tú rostro, es molesta - farfulló de mal humor, logrando solamente ensanchar la expresión del setter.

\- Es imposible Iwa-chan, me hace inmensamente feliz el que hayas accedido a salir conmigo – refutó aún más sonriente, crispando ligeramente al moreno, quien no sabía cómo responderle al armador.

\- Estás demasiado exaltado por toda esta mierda.

\- No digas "esta mierda", es la maravillosa cita que estoy teniendo con el amor de mi vida – el rubor no se hizo de rogar, tiñendo de un suave rosa las mejillas del As de Seijoh, quien solo pudo desviar su mirada ya que el espacio estaba demasiado reducido como para siquiera pensar en alejarse del otro – además, sé que no soy el único emocionado.

\- No sé de qué hablas Kusokawa – odiaba ser arrinconado así, y más si era el castaño quien lo hacía, quitándole todas las posibilidades de contratacar. En verdad lo habría asesinado desde su primer avance sino hubiese tantos testigos presentes.

\- Aunque estabas en contra de mi idea, fuiste a casa a tomar un baño – se inclinó, hundiendo su nariz entre las hebras oscuras todavía húmedas del más bajo, cuyo dulce aroma no podía ser mitigado por el rancio del ambiente – hueles bien Iwa-chan – murmuró aun sobre su pelo con voz grave e inconscientemente provocativa, mandando escalofríos por toda la espalda del rematador.

\- Eso fue porque de no hacerlo, habrías llorado durante horas – se excusó intentando apartarlo con ambas manos en su pecho.

\- Eso no era motivo suficiente para que te arreglaras tanto – contempló el atuendo del más bajo una vez más, aquella sudadera naranja sin mangas sobre la polera negra, lograba fácilmente resaltar los brazos trabajados de la estrella del equipo, y esos pantalones beige holgados que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, hacían que fuera imposible para el setter quitarle los ojos de encima – luces condenadamente sexy – recalcó apresando entre sus dedos las muñecas del moreno, bajándolas y apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

\- "No eres quien para hablar señor popularidad" – pensó molesto consciente de lo bien que se veía con aquella camisa a cuadros roja y negra algo arremangada, y con esos pantalones negros y ajustados, estando más arreglado y apuesto de lo usual cuando ambos se reunían – estás jugando con fuego Oikawa – advirtió tratando de mantener bajo control la situación y sus nervios, no resultando tan atemorizante ya que no se atrevía siquiera de sostener la mirada inquisidora del setter.

\- Mientras sea tuyo, no me molesta quemarme con él – liberó una de sus manos para poder sujetarlo del mentón y obligarlo finalmente a que lo mirara.

Hajime se congeló momentáneamente, uno por el suave y gentil roce de la nariz de Tooru haciendo su camino por su rostro hasta llegar a la suya, y dos por el intenso deseo reflejado en sus irises marrones, las cuales poco a poco iban hipnotizándolo y haciéndolo olvidar de su entorno, y que talvez más de algún pasajero los contemplaba u otros fingiendo no notar el aura rosa que ellos desprendían. Pero tampoco por completo.

Oía los murmullos de unas chicas cercanas cada vez más claros, pudiendo distinguir con facilidad de que hablaban de ellos.

\- Es muy apuesto ¿no lo crees? – comentaba una lo bastante audible.

\- Bastante sexy – aseveró la otra también con un volumen de voz alto – me pregunto por qué estará con ese muchacho – le cuestionó a las otras, riendo todas agudamente.

\- Iwa-chan~ - susurró el capitán de Seijoh, exigiendo su atención al verlo distraído en otra cosa.

Su cálido aliento acarició los labios del atacante lateral, y aun afirmándolo de su barbilla, intentó acortar la cruel distancia que los separaba, pero Iwaizumi, como el tipo testarudo y ya bastante consciente y afectado por las palabras oídas, giró el rostro, impidiendo el contacto, frustrando obviamente al castaño, quién no tardó en demostrar su inconformidad a través de sus berrinches.

\- Pero Iwa-chan~ - infló sus mofletes en una señal más que clara de molestia con la situación y reacción del muchacho.

\- Cierra la maldita boca – apartó de un golpe la mano que lo sujetaba – y será mejor que saques tu otra mano de mi trasero si quieres conservarla intacta – aseveró con un tono grave y amenazador.

\- Eres aburrido – reprochó haciendo un ligero puchero, elevando ambas manos y dándole finalmente algo de espacio al moreno.

\- Es en serio Bakakawa, sigue hablando estupideces y no sólo te patearé fuera del vagón, si no que le expondré al mundo lo pervertido y acosador que eres – Tooru tragó duro y decidió no replicar nada más, después de todo la tétrica mirada que le dedicaba el más bajo era prueba suficiente de que cumpliría con su amenaza

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del transporte, el setter cogió la mano de su estrella, saliendo de allí a una gran velocidad. Pero en cuanto lograron salir del tumulto de gente, Hajime apartó su mano con brusquedad del agarre del castaño, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en la larga escalera de salida, luciendo uno bastante cabreado y el otro muy desconcertado.

\- Te seguiré a donde quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esta en público – advirtió serio.

\- Estamos en una cita, no debería importarte lo que piense el resto – replicó altivo – además es algo que las parejas hacen por lo que no hay pro-

\- Tu y yo no estamos saliendo – recalcó mordaz, sorprendiendo a Oikawa y disgustándose consigo mismo por hacerlo poner esa expresión dolida,

\- E-es cierto – tuvo que morderse el labio y apretar la mandíbula ante esas palabras, ya que por mucho que le dolieran y le causaran ansias de llorar, eran ciertas…él y su queridísimo Iwa-chan no estaban juntos – perdón por eso, no volveré a hacerlo – aseveró con una sonrisa claramente falsa y melancólica.

\- Sólo olvídalo y guía el camino – le ordenó arrepentido de haber dicho aquello, que aunque fuera verdadero, no significaba que esa realidad le doliera menos que al ojichocolate.

Continuaron su camino en un crudo y desagradable silencio, lo que llevó a Tooru cuestionarse si lo que hacía efectivamente valía la pena, no es que quisiera tirar la toalla, mas al ver como unas cuantas palabras habían logrado estropear el pequeño avance conseguido, lo hacían dudar en demasía…pero no… definitivamente no quería rendirse apenas al comienzo de algo que ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho nunca antes… pero en definitiva, esto apenas estaba empezando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad este es tu gran plan para el día de hoy? - suspiró agotado e incrédulo, Oikawa de alguna forma siempre terminaba superando sus expectativas sin importar los años que llevaba conociéndolo.

\- Yo creo que es perfecto – canturreó sin detener sus pasos.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿8? – cuestionó siguiéndolo de cerca, aún renuente a la elección del chico.

\- Que rudo Iwa-chan, sabes que soy un estudiante normal de preparatoria

\- Lo de normal, siempre lo he dudado – rebatió con sorna – y ahora más al ver que me trajiste a un parque de diversiones como el maldito mocoso que siempre aparentas ser.

\- ¡Que tenemos la misma edad! Y podrías dejar de maldecir tanto, hay niños presentes que seguirán tu ejemplo justo como Tobio-chan – le sermoneó con un rostro serio, haciéndolo reír suavemente.

\- Me importa bien poco, suficiente tengo con preocuparme con el mocoso idiota que tengo enfrente, como para hacerlo con otros a quienes ni siquiera conozco – afirmó todavía divertido del falso intento de parecer maduro de Oikawa.

\- Vas a seguir quejándote como el anciano que eres o vamos a entrar de una vez – contratacó sonriendo al provocar que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿A quién llamas anciano, estúpido idiota infantil? – le devolvió el insulto, también enojando al setter

\- Al cabeza hueca que no tiene variedad de insultos

\- Mocoso ególatra y manipulador.

\- Viejo aburrido y sin sentido del humor.

\- Bastardo farsante y llorón

Y hubiesen seguido con gritos e insultos de no ser porque en el lugar en el que lo hacían era precisamente la entrada al recinto, la cual era estrecha, comenzando a hacer una enorme fila tras ellos, la cual obviamente estaba perdiendo su paciencia por los dos que discutían como críos de primaria.

\- ¡Sólo compren la entrada e ingresen de una buena vez! – les gritó una mujer detrás de ellos ya exasperada de tanta espera. Varios la apoyaron con abucheos y cosas similares, avergonzándolos por sumergirse en su mundo y no percatarse del numerito que estaban provocando frente a tantos espectadores enojados. Por lo que tras una rápida disculpa, pagaron y entraron al dichoso parque.

\- Es toda tu culpa Guzukawa – masculló fastidiado una vez dentro.

\- Si no te quejaras tanto, nada de esto habría ocurrido, Abuezumi – Se mantuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos llenos de ira, para luego hacerse desprecio y avanzar hacia el juego más cercano.

Sin embargo su enojo fue erradicado velozmente en cuanto dieron unas vueltas en la montaña rusa, en la cual no pararon de gritar por la emoción y adrenalina hirviendo a borbotones en su torrente sanguíneo.

\- Ahora a ese – señalaba la enorme, elegante, brillante y rosa estructura circular de enfrente.

\- Si quieres hacer de princesa, puedes subirte tu solo.

\- ¿Te dan miedo los caballos y carruajes?

\- No caeré en tus lamentables provocaciones, además, los ponys rosas y cosas infantiles son más tu área.

\- Qué tal si lo decidimos por un juego – propuso con malicia.

\- Te escucho – dijo vagamente interesado.

\- Si logro ganarte, subirás tú al juego y haga lo que haga, prometerás no golpearme – luego de pensarlo unos minutos, Iwaizumi aceptó dando un largo suspiro - y yo haré lo mismo si tú ganas.

\- Ya que tú elegiste el castigo, yo escogeré el juego-

\- Me temo que no puedo aceptar eso – rechazó rotunda e inmediatamente la idea – seguramente escogerías una competencia de pulso en la cual obviamente seré destrozado por tu demoniaca fuerza bruta, por lo que la mejor opción sería algo más al azar.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Piedra, papel o tijera.

\- Eres tan infantil, por qué no simplemente te subes en eso y me ahorras la pérdida de tiempo.

\- Porque no sería divertido – replicó colocándose en posición y quitándole la opción de volver a replicar al moreno.

Uno, dos, tres y ambos enseñaron sus manos, formando la figura elegida. Oikawa ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su puño y los dos dedos de Hajime haciendo una tijera… la victoria era suya.

\- Entonces Iwa-chan, es tu turno de ser la princesa – comentó burlesco.

\- D-dos de tres – trató de negociar con ligera desesperación

\- Eres tan mal perdedor, pero bueno… con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó con ligero temor.

\- El que pierda tendrá que utilizar esto y subirse al que le ordene el otro – espetó sacando una tiara plateado con gemas purpuras, lógicamente todo de plástico.

\- ¿D-de dónde sacaste eso?

\- No te preocupes por los detalles ¿quieres? – Se encogió de hombros bastante tranquilo - ¿y bien?

\- D-de acuerdo.

Volvieron a hacerlo, resultando vencedor esta vez el Nº4, sintiéndose aliviado al tener aún la posibilidad de no sufrir una absoluta humillación.

\- Supongo que tendré que ponerme serio.

\- Serás bueno para leer a la gente, pero yo te conozco tan bien como tú.

\- Lo sé Iwa-chan, lo sé… ¿Listo?

-Piedra…

\- Papel…

\- ¡O tijera!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

\- N-no…- el atacante lateral tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar que nada saliera de su boca, pero no resistiría mucho más tiempo – no puedo…

\- ¿Podrías al menos dejar de tomarme fotos?

\- I-imposible – dijo con voz entrecortada para finalmente estallar en carcajadas - ¿q-qué me dices de hacer una linda pose para la cámara? – pidió tomando una de todas formas.

\- Me las pagarás Iwa-chan, aunque sea lo último que haga – ladeó la cabeza e hizo el signo de paz con ambas manos.

\- Gané limpiamente, bebé llorón –afirmó sonriendo y prosiguiendo con su labor de fotógrafo – y no te olvides que todo esto fue idea tuya ¿una sonrisa?

Tooru le dedicó una gélida mirada para luego enseñarle la lengua de manera despectiva e infantil, a lo que Iwaizumi solo pudo seguir riendo, definitivamente esto había valido la pena el riesgo de haber apostado contra el castaño, ya que verlo como toda una princesa sobre un corcel blanco y saludando a la gente como diva, no tenía precio en esta vida ni en la próxima.

En un principio, su mente planificaba alguna macabra manera de vengarse del moreno, pero al verlo reír tan viva y honestamente (aunque fuera a costa de la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras vestirse de chica el día anterior), lo llevaron a sonreír con sinceridad y a continuar disfrutando y divirtiéndose junto a él, cosa que hace mucho que no hacía y definitivamente extrañaba con todo su ser.

* * *

Siento que cada vez está más lleno de feels, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer XD  
Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte de esta cita, y me comprometo a que la siguiente parte estará lista... pronto, mucho menos de lo que me demore en actualizar ahora, y si la Uni no me sigue consumiendo viva TwT

Gracias por leer y también por sus lindos comentarios que como siempre son mas que bienvenidos y agradecidos ^^  
Hasta la próxima

bye bye


	8. Chapter 8: Día seis Parte II

Dejaré esto por aquí y me retiraré lentamente... Perdón! se que suena repetitivo pero en verdad la universidad devora mi tiempo, pero aun así no es escusa para incumplir mi palabra T^T  
No seguiré con esto y espero que disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

_**Día 6: Parte II.**_

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – Le llamó algo alejado del moreno, agitando su mano para que acelerara el paso y le diera alcance – será mejor que busquemos un sitio para comer antes que te pongas de mal humor por el hambre.

\- No seas idiota Oikawa y no me utilices de excusa.

\- Tienes razón, tú siempre estas malhumorado – aseveró, alterando obviamente a Hajime por el tono sereno y honesto que utilizó al decirlo… aunque en parte si fuera verdad – deberías evitar arrugar tanto entre tus cejas o te verás más viejo de lo que ya aparentas.

\- ¡Imbe-

El grito se atascó en su garganta al sentir que un pequeño bulto se estrelló contra su cuerpo, mas fue lo bastante ligero como para siquiera sacudirlo. Bajo la mirada, para hallar a un conocido pelinaranja tirado en el piso, quejándose adolorido producto del choque y caída.

\- ¡Eso dolió! – Se sobó su colorada nariz causada por el golpe - ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota…! – elevó la vista enfurecido, sin embargo al toparse contra la seria del moreno, se sobresaltó y congeló, abriendo y cerrando varias veces la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- El diez de Karasuno – masculló al reconocer al acongojado pequeño, quien no salía de su estupor.

\- El As de Seijoh – dijo sin atreverse a mover ningún músculo por el miedo – y… el Gran Rey – Hinata tragó duro al ver a ambos chicos, maldiciendo su suerte que al parecer ya no solo provocaba encuentros peligrosos en los baños.

\- Si chibi-chan está aquí – dijo para sí el armador con desagrado – eso quiere decir que…

\- ¡Hinata idiota! – y la peor de sus predicciones y deseos, apareció gritando y corriendo con una cara aún más aterradora que la de Iwaizumi.

\- Tobio-chan también está aquí – finalizó con un leve tic en el ojo por aquella absurda e inaguantable coincidencia.

\- ¡Te dije que no corrieras cabeza hueca! – Shouyo lo contempló con los ojos acuosos y lentamente levantó su brazo, señalando al frente suyo – se puede saber que mierda te-¡Ugh! – se atragantó al ver a los dos jugadores de Aobajosai parados a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, los cuales no lucían nada complacidos.

\- A mí también me desagrada tanto tener que toparme contigo, Tobio-chan – pronunció con desdén, logrando que la expresión del menor empeorara.

El moreno negó suavemente, ya exhausto del extremo infantilismo de Tooru, y que el ingenuo de Kageyama se dejase llevar tan fácilmente por sus provocaciones. Se giró hacia Hinata, quien aún permanecía en el piso, con claro pavor reflejado en sus irises acarameladas. Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, podían ser rivales pero la amabilidad e instinto maternal (?) de Hajime eran demasiado grandes como para dejarlo e ignorarlo. El bloqueador central lo dudó unos instantes, pero al ver la tenue y cálida sonrisa del mayor, aceptó el ofrecimiento sin reclamos.

\- Gra-gracias y-y lamento haberme estrellado contra ti – hizo una pequeña reverencia, disculpándose entre avergonzado y asustado.

\- No te preocupes por eso… ¿Hinata? – El menor asintió, confirmándole que estaba bien llamarlo así – después de todo, fui yo el que se quedó parado como un idiota – espetó con sarcasmo, ruborizando al señuelo.

\- Lo-lo si-siento, e-en verdad yo-

\- Cálmate, solo estoy jugando – colocó su mano sobre el esponjoso y desordenado cabello naranja, revolviéndolo con gentileza – no estoy enfadado por eso, y deberías estar aliviado de que no te lastimaste seriamente – de pronto Shouyo dejó de temblar, y aquella expresión de pavor fue reemplazada por una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

\- Usted en verdad es una muy buena persona – expresó con admiración destellando en sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Kageyama y Oikawa habían dejado su discusión cuando apenas vieron al Nº4 interactuar con el Nº10 tan amistosamente, sorprendiéndose ambos de lo rápido que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y lo endemoniadamente bien y adorable que se había visto el mayor acariciando la cabeza de Hinata. Pero también rápidamente los celos absurdos de ambos armadores despertaron.

\- Estúpido Hinata, se ve demasiado feliz – farfulló fastidiado el pelinegro – "Solo me sonríe así cuando le doy un buen pase o le compro comida" – pensó, enojándose todavía más.

\- "Tonto Iwa-chan, a mí nunca me revuelves el pelo así" – arrugó el ceño e hizo un puchero – "estoy segurísimo que el mío es mucho más suave que el de chibi-chan" – se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose cada vez más celoso de la escena en la que no lo estaban incluyendo, al igual que al azabache a su lado – deberías controlar mejor a tu noviecito.

\- Es el tuyo el que está todo simpático con Hinata.

\- Yo solo veo como le hace ojitos a mi… - la mirada de Oikawa se ensombreció repentinamente, preocupando a Tobio inconscientemente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestionó al verlo tan callado y melancólico.

\- Iwa-chan ya no es mi novio – se golpeó mentalmente al percatarse de que había soltado aquello tan fácilmente.

\- Oh – Kageyama se removió un poco incómodo de la situación y atmósfera generada – siento oír eso – dijo no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

\- No necesito tú patético y nada sincero intento de compasión – dijo con ligera indignación – solo toma al enano y lárguense para que pueda continuar con mi plan para recuperarlo – declaró con convicción, asombrando al setter.

\- Ya veo – una diminuta sonrisa curvó sus labios, enojando al de tercero.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Nada… es solo que no acostumbro verte tan decidido con algo que no sea vóley

\- No quiero escuchar eso del rey de la cancha – resopló indignado, haciendo reír al azabache.

\- No tiene que enojarse tampoco Oikawa-san – dijo todavía divertido – me llevare al chico para que pueda… proseguir con su "plan".

\- Te has vuelto un niño muy altanero, no recuerdo haberte criado así.

\- ¿Y de quien cree que lo aprendí?

\- Mamá Iwa-chan estará muy decepcionado de ti Tobio-chan.

\- Luego de golpearlo por ser el culpable ¡Hinata, deja de jugar que nos vamos! – el pelinaranja hizo una leve reverencia antes de obedecer.

\- N-no estaba jugando Bakageyama – se quejó portando un adorable mohín.

\- A mí no me parecía eso, te veías muy feliz hablando con Iwaizumi-san.

\- Eh~ ¿Podría ser que te sientas celoso Kageyama-kun? – la expresión burlona mezclada con sincera emoción, hicieron sonrojar al más alto.

\- Cierra la boca – siseó girando su rostro tras golpear no demasiado fuerte la cabeza del señuelo.

Hinata comenzó a gritar y maldecir a viva voz al armador mientras este lo ignoraba y se disponía a continuar su andar, mas se abstuvo de hacerlo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el castaño.

\- Oikawa-san, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y tampoco es de mi incumbencia, pero… - contempló al pelinaranja unos segundos, haciendo que este cesara inmediatamente si berrinche por la seriedad con que lo miraba, sin embargo la expresión de Kageyama se suavizó y pasó a una tenue sonrisa – espero de corazón que puedan solucionarlo correctamente – finalizó tomando la mano del más bajo y emprendiendo su marcha.

\- Con que de corazón, eh~ - el setter no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – cuestionó Iwaizumi una vez a su lado, confuso de la sinceridad plasmada en el rostro de Tooru.

\- Tobio-chan es menos detestable de lo que pensaba.

\- Tu eres el único que siempre lo ha creído y lo ha sido – Oikawa resopló divertido antes de reanudar sus pasos.

\- Supongo que es cierto – admitió con un ambiguo y extraño tono de voz, desconcertando al moreno ya que no supo cómo interpretarlo, optando por no agregar nada más y seguirlo en silencio hasta su siguiente destino.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Delicioso~ - balbuceó eufórico, aun con la cuchara en la boca, disfrutando y saboreando como esa fría exquisitez se deshacía velozmente entre su lengua y paladar.

\- Definitivamente eres un mocoso – declaró dándole un sorbo a su capuchino.

\- Vamos Iwa-chan no seas un amargado – mas el otro decidió ignorarlo y continuar bebiendo su brebaje.

\- Creía que no te gustaban las cosas dulces - comentó de la nada.

\- Bueno, tuve que acostumbrarme a ellos ya que las chicas siempre me están regalando galletas o cosas similares – hundió la cuchara en su banana Split, contemplando el postre ahora sin mucho interés – simplemente me terminaron gustando después de tantas veces.

\- ¿Estas presumiendo o solo siendo idiota? – cuestionó enfurruñado, haciendo que el setter lo encarara nuevamente, ligeramente sorprendido y agraciado.

\- No tienes que ponerte celoso~, si quieres puedo compartir mi helado contigo – guió su cubierto repleto con aquel postre cerca de los labios de Hajime – di "Ahh~" – ofreciéndose a alimentarlo inclusive.

\- Idiota – apartó de un golpe la mano del castaño, ligeramente ruborizado por la acción.

\- Aww~, no hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado Iwa-chan.

\- No lo hago – refutó no muy convincente, pues no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera.

Tooru sonrió internamente, un poco aliviado de que las cosas estuviesen saliendo tan bien... o al menos eso es lo que él hubiese deseado de no ser por el grupo de chicas a unas cuantas mesas de ellos, quienes prácticamente se lo estaban devorando con la mirada.

"_**Y tendrás que dejar de ser tan coqueto con las chicas".**_

Las palabras que le dijo Watari cuando se organizaron para ayudarlo, seguían repitiéndose incansablemente en su cabeza. Pero para su propia sorpresa y en contra de su naturaleza egocéntrica e innato deseo de atraer la atención de todos, el armador las ignoró con demasiada rapidez y facilidad

\- "Quizás es porque Iwa-chan está enfrente mío".

Ante tal pensamiento, esbozó una boba sonrisa, después de todo hace ya bastantes días que el moreno era el único dueño de sus pensamientos y acciones. Sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a que este notara a las mujeres y que se arruinase el ambiente entre ellos, como había sucedido en el metro.

\- Iwa-chan~ - ante el repentino llamado, despegó algo apresurado la taza de sus labios, develándose una especie de mostacho de crema blanca - "adorable" - quedó totalmente enternecido por el torpe e inconsciente aspecto del otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Después tienes el descaro de llamarme a mi mocoso, cuando tú no puedes ingerir algo correctamente - se inclinó sobre la mesa con servilleta en mano, decidido a asearlo.

\- No hagas nada innecesario - le advirtió sujetándolo de la muñeca, quitándole la servilleta para limpiarse el mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarte llevar? Siempre tienes que arruinar nuestra atmósfera rosa – reprochó, regresando a su silla de brazos cruzados – eres un aburrido, un amargado que le gusta hacerse el difícil.

La vena hinchada en la sien de Iwaizumi parecía a punto de estallar ante el interminable berrinche del castaño, quien parecía no limitarse ni guardarse ningún insulto dirigido al As de Seijoh. Este por su parte, solo deseaba hundir el rostro de Oikawa en el banana Split, mas el montar otro escándalo tampoco le parecía muy buena idea.

\- Si solo dejaras esa actitud de tsundere y te dejaras guiar, sería todo más fácil…- Y Tooru continuaba en su labor de quejarse, que no se percató que el moreno se levantó un poco de su asiento y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- Oikawa – como había estado todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados, no se percató de la cercanía de este hasta que lo llamó y su aliento acarició su rostro.

Sin embargo tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que apenas lo encaró, Hajime lo sujetó del mentón, para acto seguido (y bajo la atenta mirada de casi todos los presentes en el lugar) lamer con una tortuosa lentitud una de las mejillas de Tooru, la cual tenía rastros del helado que anteriormente degustaba.

Al finalizar, se alejó para sentarse nuevamente, topándose con la incrédula mirada de su capitán, sonriendo satisfecho al ver aquel rostro tintado con un rojo muy intenso, acompañado de la boca ligeramente abierta, congelado e incapaz de articular frase alguna a causa de la sorpresa y vergüenza que lo carcomían.

\- Con esto ya no tendrás más motivos para lloriquear o quejarte Kusokawa - espetó indiferente, quizás demasiado para el gusto del castaño, que llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla, todavía escéptico.

\- Jamás esperé que hicieras algo así - se burló aún sonrojado - tan atrevido~.

\- Pero sí recién no dejabas de reprocharme lo aburrido y destructor de atmósferas que era.

\- Sí, pero no creí que reaccionaras así y lo hicieras frente a tantas personas, eres tan cool Iwa-chan~.

Y en ese mismísimo instante, Iwaizumi realmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y en donde lo había hecho, solamente impulsado y cegado por las provocaciones del setter. Y ahí estaba ahora él, con la mirada de los clientes y empleados sobre si, ruborizado hasta las orejas, y con deseos de esconderse bajo tierra, no sin antes asesinar y descuartizar al causante de todo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - cuestionó con sorna y disfrutando en demasía al ver a su acompañante ponerse de pie con tanta prisa.

\- Baño - siseó mordaz, alejándose rápidamente.

Sin importar las veces que mojó su rostro, el intenso calor agolpado en su cara no daba ni la más mínima señal de querer descender al igual que su sonrojo, el cual sólo parecía resaltar aún más cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

\- Se supone que es él el que tiene que conquistarme - se regañó en voz baja aprovechando que el baño estaba vacío - tal vez el idiota tenga razón... quizás sea más sencillo sí simplemente me rindo y dejo llevar - una media sonrisa curvó sus labios - después de todo, esta infantil cita no ha sido mala - rió un poco ante su propia afirmación.

Una vez se sintió más calmado y recompuesto, decidió que era momento de salir de su escondite, había demorado más de lo esperado y seguramente Oikawa vendría a buscarlo en cualquier momento, tal vez creyendo que había huido. Ante la cómica y vívida imagen mental, volvió a reír divertido... sí, definitivamente ya no le parecía mala idea ceder y retomar su relación, eliminando toda la distancia y desagradable tensión entre ellos.

Mas al alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y oír la conversación que se desenvolvía al otro lado de esta, todo su optimismo se desvaneció tan rápido como surgió.

\- Es algo patético que haya hecho una escena así sólo para llamar su atención, ¿no lo crees? - criticó la chica bastante indignada.

\- Sí, es claro que estaba desesperado - se mofó la otra.

\- "¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así? ¿Por qué tienes que atraer la maldita atención de las chicas?" - cuestionaba frustrado de que siempre se repitiese la misma situación.

\- Por mucho que se esfuerce, nunca se verán bien juntos - puntualizó justamente en el aspecto que más afectaba al moreno.

\- Un chico sexy y otro, aunque no tan apuesto, muy masculino... me pregunto quién irá arriba y quién abajo - ok, las chicas a veces podían ser muy desvergonzadas, y elegían los temas más raros para debatir.

Optó por salir y no continuar escuchando, una porque sería descortés hacerlo a escondidas, y dos porque realmente no ansiaba por descubrir el cómo terminaría aquella trastornada charla.

Al pasar por su lado, les dedicó una gélida y atemorizante mirada, intimidándolas y avergonzándolas, dándoles a entender que las había oído hablar claramente de ellos, su relación, e inclusive la discusión de sus posiciones.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió Iwa-chan? Tardaste demasiado y además estas todo mojado - preguntó consternado, preocupándose cuando este se negó a hacer contacto visual.

\- Vámonos - le pidió, casi rogando, dedicando una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, acción que obviamente no pasó desapercibida para Tooru.

-Sí eso quieres - mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, contempló de reojo en la dirección que lo había hecho Hajime minutos atrás.

Apenas guardó su billetera, Iwaizumi lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo para salir de allí más rápido. Definitivamente era muy extraño que actuara así, como si estuviese huyendo con la cola entre las piernas, pero Oikawa tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad que él mismo le estaba otorgando, así que sujetó la mano que lo arrastraba entre la suya, acelerando un poco el paso para poder ir a la par de su rematador estrella.

\- ¿Sabes Iwa-chan? Puedes lavar tú rostro cuantas veces se te antoje, pero en lo que a mí respecta, el mío no lo lavaré durante el resto de vida que me quede - canturreó afianzando su agarré.

\- Puedo asegurarte que no será tanto tiempo - aseveró malicioso, sin embargo sin ninguna intención de apartar esa mano que le brindaba tan cálida y agradable seguridad.

\- Eres tan cruel~ - y antes de cruzar la puerta, miró a las muchachas, sonriéndoles con desdén - y aun así eres mi número uno - declaró con un volumen de voz innecesariamente elevado, asegurándose de que todos lo oyeran.

\- Lo que sea, sólo vayamos a la siguiente atracción - dijo más tranquilo... pero esa conversación no saldría con tanta facilidad de su cabeza.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, y nunca esta de mas, agradecerles por leer y dejarme sus comentarios que en verdad me motivan a continuar :')  
Les advierto que esto se pondrá cada vez mas dramático ya que estamos llegando al clímax y necesito hacerlos sufrir un poquitito antes de que sean felices :D, también me gustaría agregar algo de lemon... pero no se como saldría ya que nunca lo he escrito... me gustaría saber que opinan ^^

Los adoro y hasta la próxima  
Bye bye ^w^


	9. Chapter 9: Día seis Parte III

Lamento el excesivo retraso y demorarme tanto en actualizar T^T Fue una mezcla de falta de inspiración, vagancia y pruebas en la U con resultados no muy agradables que terminaron deprimiéndome ¡pero! eso no es excusa y en verdad les pido disculpas, y como compensación les traigo este capitulo mas largo de lo usual, para que se estresen y lloren conmigo xD Broma, espero que disfruten el último capítulo ^-^

* * *

_**Día seis: Parte III.**_

\- Admiro tu valor Iwa-chan, pero temo decirte que esto se acaba aquí y ahora – rió macabramente, como el villano de una película de muy bajo presupuesto.

\- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, cuando acabe contigo rogaras por piedad – le sostuvo la mirada desafiante al igual que el castaño.

\- ¡Ha! Solo oigo palabras vacías, puedo asegurarte que estas temblando ante mi magnificencia y poder.

\- Eres tú el que solo habla y no hace nada – contratacó, molestando severamente a su adversario.

La tensión entre ambos muchachos era inmensa, que cualquiera que tuviese un cuchillo podría cortarla con bastante facilidad, pero porque era tan intensa y perceptible, nadie a su alrededor se atrevía a moverse o emitir palabra alguna, ni siquiera los padres de los niños que estaban dentro de los otros autos chocones.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – gritó con potencia, pisando el pedal a fondo para embestirlo con todo.

Iwaizumi le imitó casi de inmediato, rápidamente encontrándose ambos a la mitad de la pista, estrellándose fuertemente, sacudiéndose y golpeándose contra el manubrio del vehículo. Ambos rieron vivamente, saliendo a duras penas de allí a causa del dolor, pero aun así se divertían como dos pequeños niños… disfrutando de aquello como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

\- Creo que me rompí una costilla – se quejó Oikawa sobándose el costado una vez estuvieron fuera del campo de batalla – eres un bruto, Iwa-chan – el chico a su lado por su parte solo se dedicaba a masajear su cuello, dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

\- Tu comenzaste – bufó con su ceño fruncido.

\- Y tú me seguiste el juego – odiaba cuando tenía razón, pero simplemente le era imposible no dejarse llevar por los caprichos del castaño, sin embargo eso no significaba que no le fastidiara.

\- No pude evitarlo, tu molesta y estúpida cara me provocaron – lo dijo con tal franqueza y naturalidad, que Tooru fue incapaz de replicar, haciendo un enorme mohín a modo de protesta.

\- ¡Siguiente! – y sin importarle la opinión de Hajime, tomó su mano, arrastrándolo a su próximo destino.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- I-Iwa-chan – le llamó con voz queda y temblorosa, temiendo que no solamente el chico a su lado lo oyera, sino además cualquier cosa que pudiera esconderse en aquella profunda y espesa oscuridad.

\- Si ibas a comportarte como una completa gallina, no debiste haber insistido en entrar a esta mansión embrujada – se burló riendo entre dientes, contemplando de soslayo al muchacho que temblaba peor que una gelatina.

\- ¡No soy una gallina! – Su voz no sonaba para nada convincente – n-no estoy ni lo mas remotamente a-asustado – trató de lucir tranquilo, pero perdió toda su fingida compostura al oír un grito agudo y lastimoso en la lejanía, de esos que erizan hasta el último pelo de tu piel – pe-pero ¿puedo tomar de igual forma tu mano? No porque tenga miedo o algo parecido – y aunque el moreno no lo aceptó ni rechazó, Oikawa ya sujetaba su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Lo que digas conejito, solo asegúrate de no arrancarme el brazo – le pidió mofándose sin disimulo, sonrojando y avergonzando al setter, haciendo que lo soltara y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

En el preciso instante en que abrió la boca para quejarse e insultar al atacante, un llanto cargado de dolor y arrepentimiento inundó el lugar, interrumpiendo abruptamente su berrinche. El armador giró su cabeza en cámara lenta hacia aquella dirección, hallando una muñeca de porcelana, que pese a que era iluminada vagamente por un farol, se notaba claramente el mal estado de su vestimenta, toda ensangrentada, y la cual al darse cuenta que era observada, soltó un grito, desapareciendo nuevamente en la oscuridad de la estancia.

Uno, dos, tres, y los agudos y ensordecedores gritos de Oikawa no se hicieron de esperar, literalmente casi destrozándole los tímpanos a Iwaizumi, a quien uso de escudo al refugiarse tras él, enterrando su rostro en su espalda, desordenando su ropa casi por completo en el proceso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes miedo Bakakawa? Porque a mí me parece exactamente lo contrario – jactó socarronamente.

\- ¡No te rías de mi Iwa-chan! ¡Eso fue realmente aterrador! – intentaba convencerlo, mas Hajime continuo riéndose descaradamente.

\- Para nada, solo admite que eres un miedoso.

\- ¡No es…- mas no siguió discutiendo al notar cierto detalle en particular que hacia su compañero, pequeño, casi imperceptible, seguramente hecho de manera inconsciente, pero aun así no pasó desapercibido ante la gran percepción del capitán de Seijou – Iwa-chan ¿podría ser que estas temblando? – sabía que terminaría gravemente lastimado, pero al verlo sobresaltarse, sabia también que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿De-de que e-estás hablando idiota? – su voz se quebró una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para darle aún más la razón al castaño.

\- Dicen que ver a alguien más asustado que uno, hace que actúes de forma valiente, ocultado tu propio miedo… ¿podría ser este tu caso y que el valiente de Iwa-chan este igual de asustado que un conejito?

\- Estas e-equivocado – nuevamente fue traicionado por su voz, por lo que Tooru sonrió victorioso – el único co-conejito asustado eres tú – sentencio cruzándose de brazos en el vano intento de demostrar lo contrario.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamó repentinamente horrorizado, apuntando hacia su dirección opuesta, provocando que Iwaizumi instintivamente siguiera aquella dirección.

\- E-estas imaginando cosas maldito idiota – refutó perturbado y a la vez aliviado de que no hubiese realmente algo aterrador – estas comenzando a alucinar a causa de tu cobardía – mas Tooru ya no se hallaba detrás suyo cuando se volteó a confrontarlo - ¿Oikawa?

Únicamente fue el silencio lo que reino tras llamarlo, y sumándole el hecho de que estaba completamente a oscuras, impidiéndole distinguir la más mínima silueta; comenzó a poner bastante intranquilo al As de Aobajosai.

Continúo llamando a su capitán, y en cada ocasión con más desesperación en su voz, pero sin llegar a los gritos, su orgullo jamás le permitiría llegar a esos extremos y verse tan frágil.

\- Aquí estoy Iwa-chan – aquella cantarina e irritante voz fue la nana que calmó sus nervios.

Se giró soltando mas de algún insulto dirigido al castaño por no responder cuando lo llamaba (nunca en su vida diría que fue por dejarlo solo), mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en su "rostro", hallando esta vez no la irritante y boba sonrisa de Oikawa, sino un hocico puntiagudo repleto de afilados colmillos, brillantes ojos amarillos (técnicamente uno solo ya que el otro lo tapaba un parche; pelaje marrón con numerosas manchas de sangre… definitivamente no era la cara de Tooru, mas bien lucia como uno de los animales psicópatas que salía en uno de los juegos de Matsukawa (*).

Fue el turno de Iwaizumi esta vez de romper la quietud del lugar con sus gritos ante la aparición de dicha criatura.

Oikawa por su parte, se quitó la máscara tras incorporarse para masajear de mejor forma la mejilla que fue víctima del puño de acero del moreno, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viéndolo huir a toda prisa por el pasillo. Podía haberlo tirado al piso y dejarlo adolorido por el golpe, pero no podía sentirse más satisfecho y orgulloso al lograr aquella reacción tan adorable y única en el terco de Hajime. Y si Tooru tenía que ser golpeado nuevamente para lograr repetir tal situación histórica…. Bueno, él estaba dispuesto a pagar con gusto el precio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando ambos lograron reunirse una vez más, ya fuera de la aterradora mansión embrujada, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista, pintándose el cielo de diversos matices rojizos y anaranjados, indicándoles la pronta llegada de la noche y por ende, el término de su salida.

Comenzaron a caminar, buscando algún juego que llamase su atención y que no hubiesen probado todavía, el cual seguramente sería el último en el que se subirían.

\- Por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste la máscara de antes? – preguntó nada más para deshacer el incómodo silencio formado, aunque en verdad aquello si le daba curiosidad.

\- Bueno…- Oikawa se sujetó el mentón pensativo durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír de lado, mirándolo directamente – del mismo lugar de donde tu sacas los balones de vóley para golpearme – respondió con burla, quizás como una especie de venganza ya que Iwaizumi nunca contestaba sus preguntas.

\- Touché – en vez de molestarse y gritarle, le divirtió la respuesta del setter, y prefirió no insistir, manteniendo el misterio como él lo hacía con sus balones.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí un estuche? – quiso golpearse el rostro con su mano por la incorregible estupidez de su amigo.

\- Idiota tenías que ser – suspiró rendido a la idea de que esa actitud jamás cambiaria.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El cielo estaba ya completamente negro y cubierto de brillantes estrellas cuando sus pies los llevaron a la última atracción del día, la enorme, brillante y famosísima rueda de la fortuna… porque que mejor juego para dar cierre a tan maravillosa y mágica velada… además de ser una situación completamente cliché en una comedia romántica.

Por la hora, solo había unas cuantas personas formadas, y obviamente por la índole del juego, solo eran parejas melosas, colocando a los dos chicos en una escena bastante embarazosa, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, puesto que por el momento aun solamente los unía un fuerte lazo de amistad y compañerismo, nada de naturaleza romántica.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer subir a esto? – para su asombro, fue el mismo Oikawa quien cuestionó la idea de subirse a la noria.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- No es eso, pero es que este lugar es mas para…- contempló con melancolía a la pareja frente a ellos, incapaz de completar aquella cruel oración que le restregaba en la cara la cruda realidad.

\- Pues yo sí quiero subir – admitió tranquilamente, comprendiendo perfectamente la consternación del castaño – la vista en la cima debe ser espectacular y única ¿seguro que quieres perderte algo así? – preguntó con una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó exaltado, sonrojado y algo nervioso, la dulce y repentina sonrisa de Iwaizumi siempre lograba descolocarlo de esa forma.

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo, y entre los nervios de Tooru y la expectación de Hajime, su turno no tardo demasiado en llegar.

\- Cuidado con su cabeza al subir – les advirtió la joven mujer uniformada, portando una amplia y brillante expresión de júbilo, abriéndoles la puerta para que ingresaran.

\- ¿Eh? – y como Oikawa aún seguía con la mente en la luna, poniendo cero atención a lo que hacía, se dio de lleno en la frente con el umbral, tambaleándose adolorido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – preguntó la mujer verdaderamente preocupada, sin embargo no logró colocar siquiera un dedo sobre el armador, ya que Iwaizumi lo jaló del brazo, sentándolo bruscamente frente a él.

\- No se preocupe, lo peor que podría pasar es que quede mas idiota – espetó con sorna, haciéndola reír, y que el otro refunfuñara por lo bajo.

El juego no tardo en ponerse en marcha, meciendo las cabinas con suavidad mientras ascendían lentamente hasta la dichosa y alta cima.

Ellos por su parte al ser incapaces de entablar una conversación banal o mirarse siquiera, optaron por contemplar el paisaje repleto de luces y estrellas en lo alto.

\- ¿Sabes? – Tooru se aclaró la garganta, todavía nervioso y temeroso de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, no quería decir nada equivoco, conduciéndolo a un resultado desastroso – no creí que esto saldría tan bien… y mucho menos cuando llegue tarde a la estación – admitió riendo con torpeza, sin valor de despegar la vista de la ventana – pensé que me patearías por eso… "peor, que ni siquiera te presentarías" – pensó con amargura lo último.

\- Si, no sé qué diablos me paso ahí – concordó burlesco – seguramente se me terminó contagiando algo de tu infinita estupidez – aseveró, siendo el primero en atreverse a mirar a su acompañante.

\- Hemos pasado muchos años juntos, es normal que se te pegase algo – rio sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, permitiéndose mirar directamente al otro en esta ocasión – pero me alegra que pasara, si eso hizo que disfrutaras este día tanto como yo – confesó dibujándose una amplia, sincera y gentil sonrisa en su rostro, aquellas tan raras de presenciar y le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, incluyendo a Hajime.

\- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estuvimos pensando en vóley, comimos muchas cosas deliciosas y me divertí tanto por los juegos como por tus sandeces… quizás no haya sido perfecta… - la cara de todas las chicas que se toparon durante el día y que babearon por el castaño, cruzaron involuntariamente por su mente, mas luchó para no darles mayor relevancia… no por el momento – pero fue una buena cita – declaró con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, bajando la mirada claramente avergonzado de lo dicho.

-Iwa-chan~, es muy malo para mí y mi corazón que te comportes tan lindo y adorable – le reprochó haciendo mohín.

\- ¡¿Hah?! – Aquel tono escarlata en su rostro se extendió hasta sus orejas - ¡¿E-estás ciego acaso?! – sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza provocada por las simples palabras del otro.

Una suave risa escapó de su boca, enternecido de la exagerada y esperable reacción del moreno, quien sintiéndose cada vez mas avergonzado y confundido del extraño actuar de su capitán, se hundió en su lugar, cortando todo contacto visual.

Oikawa dejó su lugar, consciente de que Iwaizumi registraba de reojo cada uno de sus movimientos. Se instaló a su lado, colocando su mano sobre la del moreno que reposaba convenientemente sobre el asiento, acción que obviamente lo hizo respingar por la sorpresa, mas no hizo ademán de apartarla.

\- Hoy fue un gran día… me divertí contigo como no lo hacía hace años – apretó la mano, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo – me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes… - afirmó con tristeza, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

\- Oikawa, yo-

\- Siendo honesto… me arrepiento de muchas cosas – aclaró serio, confrontando esta vez los ojos de Hajime – no debí haber dejado ir tu mano ese día… nunca debí haberme permitido hacerlo.

\- No lucias muy afectado tampoco cuando lo hiciste – un torrente de nervios recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que mi orgullo me hace actuar como un total idiota.

\- Eres idiota de nacimiento, no trates de excusar tu estupidez.

\- Es por esa misma razón que no volveré a cometer el mismo error y lo enmendaré… sí me das la oportunidad para hacerlo… y por eso – con su mano libre, acarició dulcemente una de las mejillas del moreno, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al ajeno – sal conmigo Iwa-chan – más que pregunta, sonó a orden, sin embargo el ligero tono de súplica no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Hajime.

La intensidad con que lo contemplaban aquellas irises marrones, sin permitirse dejar escapar ni el más mínimo detalle o movimiento que hacía, lograban colocar a Iwaizumi cada vez más inquieto y avergonzado, afectado también principalmente por las directas palabras pronunciadas por el setter.

Su cerebro terminó por fundirse al sentir la nariz de Tooru rozar la suya y su tibio aliento acariciar su rostro hasta mezclarse con el propio, mientras se perdía en aquella sagaz y decidida mirada, la cual era enteramente para él en ese momento. Sintió que finalmente cedería, aturdido e hipnotizado por todo ello, que finalmente se entregaría nuevamente al castaño… o eso esperaba.

Sin embargo sus labios no fueron capaces de tocar los de Iwaizumi. Lo único que lograron rozar fue la mano que este utilizó para evitar el contacto y mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos para encararlo.

\- Lo siento Oikawa, pero…- el castaño retrocedió incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, forzándose a escuchar el por qué lo rechazó cuando todo había ido tan bien.

\- ¿Pero? – al ver que el otro lucia tan acomplejado, le insistió a que continuara… aunque aquello le causara un inmenso temor.

\- Pero no será así Oikawa… no saldré contigo – sintió su corazón quebrajarse sin piedad alguna, frente a la firme resolución del rematador estrella.

\- ¿Po-por qué? Dijiste que te divertiste, di-dijiste que había sido una buena cita – le recordó con voz temblorosa.

\- Lo hice – concordó con una vaga sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso entonces? – Le cuestionó en completo pánico – dime por qué me estas rechazando así.

\- Es precisamente porque la pasamos bien juntos que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos - su estómago se retorció dolorosamente – no quiero que nuestra relación vuelva a cambiar – una potente punzada atravesó su ya desquebrajado corazón al oír aquello.

\- Pe-pero Iwa-chan-

\- Es lo mejor Oikawa – sentenció cortante.

\- ¡¿Mejor para quién?! – No podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo – quizás lo sea para ti, pero para mí...– se sentía lastimado y molesto, con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

\- Entiéndelo-

\- ¡No puedo ni quiero hacerlo! – Alzó la voz, dejando su puesto y plantándose de pie frente al moreno – dime Iwa-chan ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para que estemos juntos? – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, desesperado por una respuesta.

\- No se trata de lo que yo quiera o de lo que tu hagas – negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente – desde un principio esto estaba destinado a fallar… y no quiero pasar por esto otra vez – Tooru se tensó, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula – me elegiste porque era más sencillo de esa forma, pero de igual forma puedes salir con alguna de tus interminables admiradoras sí te surge la necesidad – pronunció lo último con desdén, mas Oikawa estaba sumido en enojo e incredulidad.

\- Puedes decir lo que se te antoje para rechazarme – el juego se detuvo con ligera brusquedad, pero el castaño mantuvo el equilibrio sin mayor complicación – pero ni siquiera tú tienes el derecho de poner en duda mis sentimientos por ti – sentenció elevando el rostro para encararlo con sus ojos parcialmente cristalizados, a punto de romper en llanto, descolocando completamente al moreno.

\- ¿Señor? – ninguno se había percatado que la mujer había abierto la puerta hace bastante rato, pero no se había atrevido a soltar palabra alguna por la intensidad del ambiente entre ellos.

\- Si ibas a decir esto desde un principio, sin importar lo que yo dijera o hiciera, no debiste haberme dado falsas esperanzas – dicho esto, cortó el contacto visual, abandonando rápidamente la cabina – pareciera como si no supieras de quien estoy enamorado – espetó como últimas palabras, antes de alejarse a toda velocidad del lugar.

Iwaizumi se recargó con pesadez en el respaldo, llevando una de sus manos al rostro, riendo por lo bajo de manera tosca, seca y dolorosa, todo había salido mucho peor de lo que había previsto, sin embargo, y por mucho que se arrepintiera de haber sido él el causante de la expresión lastimosa que le dedico el castaño antes de marchar, no había vuelta atrás.

\- Idiota – masculló al aire, sintiéndose cada vez peor, como si una parte de él se hubiese roto en pedazos – hice lo que hice porque no tengo la seguridad de que me seguirás eligiendo con todas esas faldas corriendo tras de ti… eres tú el que no sabe de quién estoy irremediable y estúpidamente enamorado…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – la mujer estaba preocupada después de todo lo que había presenciado. Hajime solo la miró, sonriendo dolorosamente.

\- Sobreviviré – respondió colocándose de pie y saliendo finalmente de allí – siempre lo he hecho – dijo más para sí que para la chica, iniciando así su marcha de regreso a casa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hanamaki, Watari, Kunimi y Kindaichi habían decidido pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos en la casa de Matsukawa, ya que sería más sencillo y expedito acudir al llamado de su capitán, puesto que estarían todos ya reunidos, además de que la casa del azabache era la más cercana al lugar de la dichosa cita.

\- ¿Cómo creen que le esté yendo a Oikawa-san? – preguntó Kindaichi de la nada, maniobrando el control de la Wii para hacerse con el primer lugar en el _Mario Kart_.

\- Supongo que bien, pues no ha llamado o enviado algún mensaje llorando por lo contrario – aseguró Makki, lanzando un caparazón rojo, arrebatándole el puesto al de primer año.

\- ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Acabo de caerme por su culpa! – reprochó frustrado, intentando adelantar a los numerosos autos que lo sobrepasaron.

\- Estas a siglos para ganarme en esto, novato – proclamó burlesco, cruzando la meta.

\- Se están tomando un simple juego demasiado enserio – aseveró indiferente Kunimi.

\- No vengas a hacerte el maduro, cuando prácticamente destrozaste a Watari-san para adelantarlo – se mofó Yuutaro, haciendo sonrojar al chico, que no dudo en aventarle el mando a la cara.

Todo el cuarto se llenó de risas y burlas, molestando a los de primero, quienes no le dieron mayor importancia, uniéndose rápidamente a ellos. Mas todo quedó en silencio cuando Matsukawa se levantó y apagó el televisor sin previo aviso, ganándose numerosos abucheos por parte del equipo.

\- Se acabó la hora de juegos, señoritas, hemos sido convocados – sentenció lanzándole su teléfono al colorín, quien leyó aquel mensaje en voz alta al comprobar de quien era.

\- '_Los espero en la plaza que está cerca de la casa de Mattsun en 15 minutos' – _todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, apagando la consola y poniéndose de pie rápidamente – supongo que no salió tan bien como creíamos – aseguró colocándose su abrigo, ya que afuera estaba completamente oscuro y frio.

\- ¿Deberíamos llevar helado para consolarlo? – cuestionó el dueño de casa, saliendo de esta tras el resto.

\- Dejemos las bromas para cuando esto realmente se solucione – propuso Akira, emprendiendo la marcha junto al resto.

No tardaron en visualizar su destino luego de unos siete minutos caminando, y al adentrarse en esta, distinguieron a su capitán sentado melancólicamente en uno de los columpios, sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- Llegaron rápido chicos, siempre eficientes en los momentos cruciales – al oír sus pasos acercándose, levantó con pesadez el rostro, sonriéndoles lastimosamente.

\- No hagas eso, luces mas horrendo de lo normal con esa patética mueca en tu rostro – le recriminó serio y molesto Hanamaki de que intentara fingir aun cuando se notaba a kilómetros que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar...

\- Perdón, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar – aquella expresión se esfumo a medida que bajaba la mirada.

\- Para que luzcas tan abatido, que ni siquiera puedas fingir como usualmente lo haces, tiene que haber ocurrido algo verdaderamente malo – los dos de tercero se sentaron en los dos columpios restantes, uno a cada lado del setter – y eso que habías mandado un mensaje todo rosa en la tarde, alardeando lo grandioso que iba todo – finalizó Matsukawa.

\- Exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió – se aventuró a preguntar el líbero.

\- En resumen, me mando directo a la friendzone – explicó con tristeza remarcada en su voz.

\- ¿Así de simple?

\- Así tal cual lo oyen – reafirmó Oikawa, soltando un largo y profundo suspiro.

\- Seguramente lo enfureciste haciendo lo que normalmente haces…

\- Ser un completo idiota – completó Hanamaki, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Oikawa, quien luego sonrió sin ánimos.

\- ¿Tan mal salió? – a su pregunta, Kindaichi recibió primero un enorme suspiro como respuesta.

\- Salió excelente – corrigió Tooru sin levantar la mirada, meciéndose suavemente – nos divertimos como no lo hacíamos desde hace años, literalmente parecíamos dos mocosos corriendo y gritando por todos lados… pero… - su labio inferior temblaba a medida que su voz se quebraba - … pero cuando lo intente besar, me dijo que lo mejor era permanecer siendo amigos… - expresó con amargura – me dijo que lo nuestro nunca tuvo ni tendría futuro, así que simplemente eligiera a alguien más si necesitaba desahogarme – concluyó con burla, con ira y desprecio.

\- ¿Terminaste nuevamente rodeado por chicas?

\- No, me comporte como un total caballero durante todo el día, incluso no cedí ante las ruidosas chicas del metro o las de la cafetería, quienes apropósito no paraban de parlotear acerca de no…- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquel pequeño detalle, que ya no lo parecía tanto ahora.

\- Así que si había algo – Oikawa pasó repetidas veces sus manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo con frustración.

\- Maldición, soy un completo idiota – gruñó fastidiado de no haber visto algo tan simple y obvio – quien creería que con su carácter y agresiva apariencia, Iwa-chan resultara ser tan inseguro – realmente se sentía el ser más estúpido por haber estado en las nubes y no haber notado aquello antes.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? – todos estaban curiosos y expectantes ante su siguiente paso.

\- Mi última jugada – murmuró elevando la vista, contemplando el inmenso firmamento nocturno sobre ellos – mañana será la última.

\- ¿Va a darse por vencido Oikawa-san? – El tono de Watari salió con gran preocupación – usted mejor que nadie sabía que sería un reto convencer a Iwaizumi-san.

\- El chico tiene razón – secundó Issei igual de alterado – no puedes tirar por la borda todo tu esfuerzo solo porque no se lanzó a tus brazos como esperabas – Tooru negó con lentitud.

\- Sé que mi actitud y mi irremediable popularidad han sido las causantes de todo este lio – inspiró profundamente antes de seguir – pero exponer tantas veces mis sentimientos para ser ignorado, golpeado y rechazado, es más doloroso de lo que podrían imaginar – nadie se atrevió a decir algo, no sabían que decir o hacer , nunca habían visto a su capitán así.

\- Pero-

\- Aun así yo nunca hable de rendirme – sonrió arrogante, balanceándose con mayor fuerza en el columpio – mañana será la última, porque será tan grandiosa e increíble que al terco de Iwa-chan no le quedara de otra más que decirme que si – dio un gran salto, haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto.

\- ¿Qué ridiculez tienes en mente esta vez? – todos le siguieron, formando un pequeño círculo.

\- Quizás la más vergonzosa hasta ahora – la sonrisa sádica que les dedico los hizo temblar internamente – y necesitare que todos ustedes la ejecuten conmigo – y fue justo en ese momento que el grupo se arrepintió de involucrarse en aquel descabellado plan de Oikawa… nuevamente.

* * *

(*)Para los que no lo conocen, se trata del maldito de Foxy, del juego Five Nights at Freddy's, un juego de terror bastante popular.

Por las dudas, era broma lo del último capítulo así que no me maten :c  
Sinceramente me dieron ganas de golpear a Iwa-chan, pero luego recordé que todo por el bien de esta historia, además lo amo así que no podría hacerlo *^*  
Espero que hayan disfrutado y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardía actualización, pero no puedo prometerles que la siguiente no sera una agónica espera, ya que ese si seria el climax y final de este fic...

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y su infinito apoyo y paciencia, ademas de sus hermosos reviews que siempre son un grato gusto leer, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización

Bye bye ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Día siete Parte I

_Lamento profundamente mi tardanza, pero una mezcla de numerosos infortunios me impidieron continuar, ademas de un indeseable bloqueo que finalmente logre superar U.U pero quiero decir en mi defensa (sonara a más escusas patéticas pero ñe) como es la ultima parte, nada de lo que escribía me convencía en lo absoluto, lo que terminó siendo lo bastante frustrante tanto para mi, como para lo que esperan pacientemente actualización ;;A;;_

_En fin, espero disfruten, y gracias tan por esperar y seguir leyendo esto, como los reviews que me dejan, realmente aprecio mucho eso ^^_

* * *

_**Día siete.**_

\- ¿En verdad haremos esta estupidez? - replicó Kunimi avergonzado mientras terminaba de arreglarse al igual que el resto.

\- Pues claro que si Kunimi-chan – respondió Oikawa contemplándose en el espejo, probando distintos peinados, mas no gustándole ninguno, decidiendo quedarse con el de siempre.

\- Cuando te ofrecimos nuestra ayuda en esto, jamás acordamos humillarnos y ridiculizarnos en público, solo hablamos de apoyarte desde las sombras y reírnos de ti – acotó Matsukawa, sentándose de brazos cruzados en el banquillo del vestidor.

\- Ustedes solitos me ofrecieron su ayuda, e incluso me convencieron de que intentara arreglar las cosas con él – refutó mientras enviaba mensajes para avisar que ya estaban listos.

\- Kunimi pagaras por esto – el de primero se sobresaltó al ver que todos lo miraban con reproche – tú nos metiste en esta idiotez.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo solo quería ayudar!

\- Y lo harás – siseó con malicia Issei – durante un mes completo te encargaras de guardar y limpiar todo después de la práctica – ordenó tajante el azabache.

\- Junto a Kindaichi – agregó Hanamaki al ver que este se reía.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - cuestionó alterado al oír su nombre.

\- ¡Esto es tiranía!

\- Silencio chicos de primero – les ordenó con burla el colorín – deben obedecer lo que digan sus senpais – Oikawa tosió forzosamente para llamar la atención de su equipo.

\- Dejen de comportarse como mocosos y asuman las consecuencias de sus actos – les reprendió sin ninguna seriedad en su voz – además no sé de qué se quejan si todos tendrán sus ojos en mi – declaró con soberbia, rodeándole un aura cegadoramente brillante, fastidiando al resto.

\- No sé si sentirme aliviado o enojado ahora – bufó Matsukawa colocándose de pie.

\- Solo dejen de lloriquear y disfruten de esto – abrió la puerta, indicándoles que comenzaran a salir – los preparativos están listos, así que demos comienzo a este grandioso espectáculo.

Dejaron escapar un audible y lastimoso suspiro, resignados a tener que vivir y compartir, según ellos, la humillación de sus vidas. Uno a uno salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al escenario en donde se llevaría a cabo la última fase del loco plan de reconquista.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Contempló el puesto vacío a su lado con suma tristeza, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, pues a pesar de que estaba dentro de lo esperado de que Oikawa no asistiera a clases después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no significaba que Iwaizumi no se sintiese como si se fuese a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

\- Maldición – dejó caer su cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza, estrellándose duramente contra su pupitre, atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón, sin embargo ya nada de eso le era relevante, solo deseaba que el tiempo transcurriese más rápido y que de alguna forma, las cosas entre ambos lograran arreglarse.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó al tipo del consejo estudiantil que ingresó en el salón a dar una pequeña información, para luego retirarse. En cuanto el sujeto salió, todos se colocaron de pie a excepción de Hajime que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que simplemente siguió a sus compañeros en silencio, no le apetecía preguntar, quedando así como un idiota distraído que no escucha.

Los estudiantes caminaron hasta el gigantesco salón de actos, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras y en donde ya estaban reunidos algunos cursos de primero, segundo y tercero… los cuales curiosamente eran en los que estaban los miembros del club de vóley, mas no le dio importancia a este hecho que lo mas probable le hubiese dado una idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación, y sobre todo si se hubiese percatado de la gente que faltaba en dichos cursos.

De repente el gran telón comenzó a levantarse, y una luz se proyectó sobre el escenario, iluminando únicamente al sujeto que se encontraba de espaldas al público, pero que era lo suficientemente conocido como para que más de alguno lo reconociese.

\- ¿Está funcionando esta cosa? – apenas escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hanamaki quejándose del micrófono, Iwaizumi elevó la vista, cuestionándose el por qué el chico traería un traje negro - ¿está encendido? – volvió a preguntar golpeando el aparato, y al parecer sin percatarse que tenia numerosos espectadores a su espalda.

\- Idiota, estás haciendo el ridículo – dijo Issei vestido igual de elegante que el colorín, apuntando a la gente que ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus risas.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el telón ya se había levantado?! – le regañó avergonzado y sonrojado, haciendo reír de manera más bulliciosa a la audiencia.

\- Porque es divertido – se burló sin piedad el azabache, siendo también iluminado al pararse a un lado de Hanamaki – pero dejando los chistes de lado, supongo que todos se estarán preguntando el por qué el equipo de vóley esta haciendo el ridículo sobre el escenario con esta tonta vestimenta.

\- Dices eso solo porque el traje no te queda bien – esta vez fue el turno de Makki de mofarse de Matsukawa.

\- Hoy un miembro de nuestro equipo quiere transmitirle un muy importante mensaje a alguien muy especial, tanto para él como para todos nosotros – decidió dejar pasar el comentario de su compañero, y seguir con lo que estaba planeado.

\- Hay quienes dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero yo sinceramente no creo que exista mejor forma de transmitir los sentimientos que a través de una hermosa canción.

\- No te bastó con hacer nuestra presentación un chiste, si no que ahora vas y revelas nuestro número – le regañó ya cansado de sus equivocaciones, claro que sin pasar a algo realmente serio – yo me largo de aquí – dijo con indignación, entregándole su micrófono y desapareciendo tras el segundo telón.

\- Bu-bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo a la persona de que estábamos hablando ¡Oikawa Tooru!

Los gritos agudos de las chicas no se hicieron de esperar, y más cuando este lucia condenadamente sexy con aquel traje negro ajustado, regocijándose en las numerosas alabanzas de las mujeres, mientras que Makki quería morirse por la vergüenza que aun no terminaba de pasar, y a Hajime simplemente se le había fundido el cerebro y no sabia ya que esperar.

\- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! – saludó agitando enérgicamente una de sus manos – como Makki ya les informó de mis intenciones, solo me queda una cosa que agregar – buscó entre el público a la persona que le estaba dedicando todo esto, y cuando hizo contacto visual con Iwaizumi le guiñó un ojo – Iwa-chan, esto es para ti, _My Honey~_ \- finalizó lanzándole un beso.

El telón del fondo se corrió y el escenario completo fue iluminado esta vez, mostrando a los cinco chicos restantes, los cuales estaban bastantes avergonzados. Con Matsukawa en la batería, Hanamaki en el bajo, Kunimi en la guitarra, Kindaichi y Watari en los sintetizadores, y finalmente Oikawa como el vocalista; dieron inicio a lo que Iwaizumi rogaba que no hicieran.

_Estoy sufriendo cariño,  
estoy deshecho,  
necesito tu amor, amor,  
lo necesito ahora.  
Cuando estoy sin ti,  
me siento algo débil.  
Me tienes rogando,  
rogando de rodillas.  
No quiero estar necesitando tu amor,  
solo quiero estar atrapado en tu amor,  
y me mata cuando estás lejos.  
Oh cariño, porque a una bala no le importa dónde estás,  
solo quiero estar donde tú estás,  
y tengo que conseguir probar un poco._

_¿Azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?  
Oh, justo aquí, porque necesito  
un poco de amor y un poco de compasión.  
Sí, tú me enseñas un buen amor,  
lo haces bien.  
Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida,  
¿azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?_

_Mis pedazos rotos,  
tú los recoges,  
no me dejes colgando, colgando,  
ven, dame un poco,  
cuando estoy sin ti,  
estoy tan inseguro,  
tú eres la única cosa,  
la única cosa por la que vivo._

_No quiero estar necesitando tu amor,  
solo quiero estar atrapado en tu amor,  
y me mata cuando estás lejos.  
Oh cariño, porque a una bala no le importa dónde estás,  
solo quiero estar donde tú estás,  
y tengo que conseguir probar un poco._

_¿Azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?  
Oh, justo aquí, porque necesito  
un poco de amor y un poco de compasión.  
Sí, tú me enseñas un buen amor,  
lo haces bien.  
Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida,  
¿azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?_

_Sí, quiero ese Red Velvet  
quiere ese dulce Azúcar,  
no dejes que nadie lo toque,  
salvo que ese alguien sea yo.  
Tengo que ser valiente,  
no hay otra manera,  
porque cariño, estás más ardiente  
que la bahía del sur de California.  
No quiero jugar a ningún juego,  
no voy a tener miedo,  
no me hables de esa mierda de la vergüenza,  
nada de maquillaje, ese es mí..._

_¿Azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?  
Oh, justo aquí, porque necesito  
un poco de amor y un poco de compasión.  
Sí, tú me enseñas un buen amor,  
lo haces bien.  
Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida,  
¿azúcar? Sí, por favor,  
¿no vendrías y la esparcirías todo sobre mí?_

El salón se llenó de aplausos, gritos y alabanzas al show de los chicos, que pese a no ser profesionales y haberlo organizado en tan poco tiempo (una noche para ser exactos), les salió bastante bien. Los chicos agradecieron su atención y halagos con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se reverenciaban sobre el escenario.

Luego las luces fueron perdiendo intensidad paulatinamente hasta apagarse por completo, quedando únicamente Oikawa iluminado por un foco. Dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, sin despegar sus ojos de Iwaizumi, quien claramente no tenía la menor idea de como reaccionar a la canción, ni a la mirada del castaño o a la del curioso y ahora silencioso público.

\- Entonces Iwa-chan ¿quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo? – le preguntó estirando su mano, invitándolo a subir al escenario.

Un prominente silencio se hizo presente, mientras todos esperaban ansiosos por una respuesta por parte del rematador. Este por su parte, aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues el armador no solo había montado un enorme y ridículo espectáculo, sino que además le pidió salir frente a medio instituto.

\- ¡Vamos Iwaizumi! ¡No te quedes en blanco y respóndele! – Le alentaron a gritos los emocionados espectadores - ¡Si tu no lo quieres, nosotras si! – exclamaban unas tantas chicas en broma, ya que honestamente querían verlos reconciliados.

\- ¿Y bien? – insistió inquieto puesto que el moreno no había reaccionado en lo mas mínimo.

No soportó tener la atención de tanta gente, y el ser iluminado tampoco ayudo a la situación, por lo que Hajime optó por la acción más lógica en la que pensó… salir de ahí lo más rápido posible sin emitir respuesta alguna.

\- Págame – pidió triunfante Matsukawa, estirando su mano a Hanamaki que gruñó y sacó su dinero bastante disgustado.

\- Maldición, realmente creía que Iwaizumi le lanzaría un balón – espetó frustrado entregándole el dinero al azabache.

\- ¿Eh? – Tooru los miró a ambos con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? Teníamos que beneficiarnos de esto de alguna manera – respondió Issei, contando el dinero que había ganado.

\- No puedo que creer que hallan apostado acerca de nuestra situación – se quejó ofendido, haciéndolos sentir un poco culpables – y que ninguno creyera que esto resultaría bien – les reprochó inflando sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, era obvio pensar así, pues Iwaizumi, a diferencia de ti, tiene su orgullo intacto – se mofó Hanamaki.

\- No vale la pena hablar con ustedes – dijo indignado, entregándoles su micrófono y bajando del escenario - ¡Iwa-chan espérame! – gritó a todo pulmón, saliendo a toda prisa del gran salón, siendo animado por los gritos de toda la gente presente.

* * *

Como estaba resultando tan largo y no, aun no lo termino, decidi dividir el episodio final en dos partes, para que mientras ustedes acumulan sus deseos de asesinarme por no terminar nunca, yo finalmente me doy el valor de finalizarlo por mucho que no quiera hacerlo, pero tampoco resisto más el mantener separados a Iwa-chan y Oikawa cuando se aman tanto *^*

Espero leernos en la próxima, y si tienen algún consejito o algo que les gustaría que saliera en el lemmon (que haré si o si) apreciaría mucho que guiaran a esta novata :D

bye bye ^w^


	11. Chapter 11: Día siete Final

_No daré más excusas patéticas, por lo que solo diré_... _espero que disfruten el último capítulo TT^TT_

* * *

_**Día siete: Tras el Show.**_

\- ¡Espera Iwa-chan! – Le gritó dando finalmente con el moreno, corriendo con desesperación tras él, entrando ambos en el inmenso gimnasio – solo cálmate y escucha-

\- ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! – Le cortó volteándose hacia él con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro, mas no se sabía si era a causa de la vergüenza que había pasado minutos antes o a la ira que ahora fluía por sus venas - ¡¿Por qué mierda sigues insistiendo?! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando montaste esa idiotez?!

\- ¡En ti, maldición! – Esta vez fue Oikawa quien alzó la voz, sorprendiendo en demasía a Iwaizumi, pero el castaño ya había alcanzado su límite - ¡No he hecho nada más que pensar en ti hasta que duela, durante todos estos malditos e infernales días! – Hajime apretó la mandíbula luchando duramente contra aquel sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento que le recorrían.

\- Si es tan doloroso ¡¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?!

\- ¡Porque te amo! – declaró avergonzándose y sonrojándose levemente – porque sigo enamorado de ti como un idiota... y a pesar de todo lo que dijiste ayer ¡Jamás te oí decir que tú no lo hicieras más! – gritó a todo pulmón resonando su voz por toda la instancia, perdiéndose en esta poco a poco para finalmente dar paso al tortuoso silencio.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que todo tuvo real sentido para Tooru, dándose cuenta del por qué se negaba tan fervientemente a renunciar a Iwaizumi. A pesar de todo el amor que sentía por el moreno, nunca se habría atrevido a pasar por todos esos humillantes planes para recuperarlo de haber oído de Hajime que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

\- Sigo yendo tras de ti y manteniendo mis esperanzas en alto porque… - su tono se suavizó al igual que su expresión de ira plasmado en su rostro –… porque a pesar de todo, nunca me has dicho directamente que no me amas más…

\- ¿Eh? – Iwaizumi quedó completamente perplejo ante la persistencia que tenía el castaño, sin comprender como podía tener la fortaleza para aferrarse a algo que él tan duramente intentaba deshacer – pe-pero yo-

\- Si…- cerró sus ojos unos segundos, evidentemente lastimándose con las palabras que se aferraban a su garganta, rehusándose tajantemente a salir –… si realmente deseas que me dé por vencido y que te deje en paz… solo… solo tienes que decirlo.

\- Oikawa…

\- Simplemente debes decir que ya no me amas, que me quieres lejos de tu vida, que me detestas a tal punto que preferirías mil veces el que estuviera jugando a las tacitas con Tobio y Ushiwaka-chan – espetó con ligera ironía – pero no me vengas con esa mierda de querer mantener nuestra amistad y no dañarla, porque esa barrera la cruzamos hace bastante…

Honestamente a Hajime se le contrajo su corazón al ver el rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza que ponía el setter al obligarse decir aquello, únicamente guiado por el deseo egoísta del As para que desistiera. Sin embargo por muy justo que sonara su petición, Tooru también estaba siendo cruel al hacerle decir aquello.

\- Yo no… - se mordió el labio cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, incapaz de terminar la frase – yo… no puedo Oikawa, aunque sepa que es lo mejor para ambos, no puedo obligarme a decir algo que no es cierto…

\- Entonces-

\- Pero tampoco puedo corresponderte – tan rápido como sus esperanzas volvieron a resurgir, Iwaizumi se encargó de sosegarlas, dejando salir un gran suspiro, cuestionándose el por qué tenía que ser tan terco.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en completo silencio los cuales parecían ser eternos, Hajime con la mirada clavada en el piso, mientras Tooru lo observaba melancólico, ya sin saber que más decir para convencerlo. Hasta que una pequeña idea, o mejor dicho un recuerdo, cruzó por su mente al contemplar el enorme gimnasio.

\- Iwa-chan – el nombrado no se movió ni trató de encararlo, solo dejó escapar un diminuto gruñido, dándole a entender que tenía su atención - ¿sabes en qué lugar estamos? – todo lo que el moreno había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento se esfumó en un instante, levantando finalmente el rostro y mirando al castaño con cara de "este idiota se fumó uno del bueno", mas no se sentía con energías para insultarlo y golpearlo, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- Estamos en el gimnasio – Oikawa esbozó una sonrisa, divertido de que respondiera de manera tan normal a pesar de lo estúpida que se oía su pregunta.

\- Si, eso también es cierto, pero no me refería a eso… aquí fue en donde me declaré ¿Recuerdas? – Iwaizumi se ruborizó, uno por su respuesta, y dos por el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar su conversación.

\- No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso-

\- Me sentía muy molesto después de haber perdido el partido contra Karasuno, aun si solo jugué los últimos servicios – Hajime rodó los ojos al verse ignorado.

\- Estuviste llorando por horas mientras maldecías a Kageyama y Hinata, luego me arrastraste hasta aquí y me obligaste a practicar contigo – agregó molestándolo.

\- ¡No es cierto! Tú me seguiste voluntariamente para asegurarte de que no me lastimara de nuevo – le recalcó indignado.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, si nuestro incompetente capitán terminaba lesionándose por su estupidez, nos habrías causado problemas nuevamente – aseveró cortando contacto visual y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Solo admite que estabas preocupado por mí, y me estabas cuidando como siempre lo haces – como bien dicen: "el silencio otorga"; y al no replicar, Tooru prosiguió con calma – luego te enfadaste mucho cuando resbale y caí al piso – dijo con su mirada repleta de nostalgia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – gritó Iwaizumi aproximándose rápidamente al castaño que se quejaba en el piso._

_\- No fue nada, además caí sentado, así que no dolió tanto – informó intentando apacigua la preocupación del moreno._

_\- Eso es bueno – suspiró aliviado, para luego marcarse una vena en su frente, propinándole un buen golpe al castaño en la cabeza - ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡¿Qué si terminas lesionándote de nuevo?! – le cuestionó enfurecido._

_\- Cálmate un poco Iwa-chan, estoy bien, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mi – enardecido lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros._

_\- No juegues conmigo Kusokawa, sabes perfectamente que nos costó la victoria de hoy el que no jugaras… fue bueno que se tratase solamente de una práctica, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo en uno real – finalizó con su voz algo agitada tras gritarle al armador, y luego de varios segundos de silencio, Tooru se dispuso finalmente a abrir la boca._

_\- Sabes Iwa-chan – acercó su rostro mucho más al ajeno, al punto de que sus narices y frentes se rozaron – tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… me gustan – halagó serio, ignorando olímpicamente el sermón anterior._

_\- ¡¿Estas escuchándome?!_

_\- Por supuesto, siempre lo hago pues amo tu voz aunque suene irritada, como tu rostro, es tan masculino – dijo embobado, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla ajena – me gusta~ - canturreó contemplándolo intensamente._

_\- ¡¿Hah?! – por otra parte, el cerebro de Iwaizumi era incapaz de procesar y entender de hablaba el setter._

_\- También adoro que te preocupes tanto por mi… siendo honesto, amo absolutamente todo de ti, inclusive tu muy mal carácter – agregó con una gran y gentil sonrisa._

_\- ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?!_

_\- Hmm… básicamente que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y que si quieres salir conmigo – y fue en ese preciso instante en que las mejillas de Hajime decidieron que era un muy buen momento para teñirse de rojo, y que su cabeza dejara de funcionar correctamente - ¿Te gustaría?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Luego de eso, te quédate callado como por diez minutos.

\- Bueno, tu confesión salió de la nada, y fue tan romántica que me dejó sin habla – espetó con sarcasmo, avergonzando a Tooru.

\- No pude evitarlo, entre en pánico al tener tu rostro tan cerca – dijo con su cabeza gacha, jugando insistentemente con sus índices.

\- Si, tu cara de idiota me lo dijo – se mofó riendo entre dientes, ruborizando aún más a Oikawa.

\- Qué esperabas, en un descuido terminé diciéndote muchas cosas, las que me había guardado durante mucho tiempo – confesó mirando el piso como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo – y tu te burlas de que intentara ser honesto con mis sentimientos – la risa de Iwaizumi se avivó todavía más ante sus reproches.

\- Y parloteabas con tanta seguridad, pero tu aspecto declaraba todo lo contrario – Tooru deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, sin embargo le aliviaba que la situación entre ellos se hubiese calmado al menos un poco – inclusive te veías casi lindo – en cuanto lo dijo, se cubrió la boca, arrepintiéndose de decir tan descuidadamente aquellas embarazosas palabras.

\- Cualquier persona normal reaccionaria de esa manera si se declara a la persona que ama – se excusó esbozando una cálida sonrisa – y tú también lucias casi lindo cuando me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo al aceptar mi confesión.

\- Idiota…

\- Pero dijiste que si Iwa-chan, sin dudarlo tanto como lo haces ahora – le reprochó entristecido.

\- No son dudas… simplemente no puedo-

\- Lo sé, por alguna razón ya no confías ni en mí ni en mis sentimientos-

\- ¡Te equivocas! – negó con fervor.

\- ¿En qué exactamente me equivoco? – le cuestionó irónico.

\- Eso... - se mordió el labio inferior, temeroso de enfrentar la intensa mirada del castaño – no importa ya, no vale la pena discutirlo ahora – se dio media vuelta con todas las intenciones de marcharse, mas Oikawa lo alcanzó velozmente, sujetándolo firmemente del brazo.

\- ¿Vas a huir otra vez? – le cuestionó con cierta irritación en su voz.

\- Suéltame Oikawa – le exigió tratando de zafarse, sin embargo el setter solo afianzó aun más su agarre.

\- No Iwa-chan, no permitiré que sigas huyendo de mi – lo jaló, obligándolo a girarse – basta de las mentiras Iwa-chan... quiero que de una vez por todas seas honesto y digas exactamente qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza – Iwaizumi apretó la mandíbula, guardando silencio por un largo tiempo, mas Oikawa esperó pacientemente a que este respondiera, pues sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que le costaba al chico expresarse con palabras – por mucho que nos conozcamos, no podre entenderte si no lo dices Iwa-chan – agregó suavizando su voz.

\- Yo...- su voz parecía no querer salir de su boca, pero él tampoco quería seguir ocultándose y lastimando a Tooru por su inseguridad y cobardía – yo... yo no soy... una chi-chica – masculló entre dientes con la cara roja, descolocando al castaño ya que eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

\- Eso lo sé mejor que nadie Iwa-chan, lo he comprobado por mi mismo muchísimas veces – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sugerente.

\- Y... - decidió ignorar el comentario fuera de lugar de Oikawa, sin embargo de igual forma se apenó por este – y sin importar cuan duro lo intente... jamás nos veremos bien juntos...

Si antes Hajime no podía mantenerle la mirada a Tooru, ahora era prácticamente imposible de que siquiera lo intentara, y menos si el armador seguía dedicándole aquella mirada de incredulidad. De verdad no quería decirle nada de lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero sentía que ya no quería, que ya no podía ocultarlo más.

\- Iwa-chan… tú… ¿eres idiota? – bufó molesto, liberándolo y masajeando fuertemente su sien.

\- Estoy harto de oír las mismas cosas cada vez que estamos juntos – el moreno se cuestionaba exactamente lo mismo al contarle todo eso – las chicas siempre están gritando lo apuesto que eres, y lo sorprendidas que están de que seamos tan íntimos.

\- Déjalas que digan lo que quieran, solo están celosas de nuestra excelente química.

\- Antes de salir, nunca le di importancia a los comentarios de las chicas, creía que era absurdo que se molestaran y me preguntaran como podíamos llevarnos tan bien si éramos tan diferentes… y que continuaran diciendo que no encajábamos el uno con el otro aun cuando solo éramos amigos… - bufó en voz baja – pero cuando comenzamos a salir, cada vez que las oía hablar de nosotros… no pude evitar pensar también que… que no nos veíamos bien juntos… mejor dicho, que yo no me veía bien a tu lado.

\- Iwa-chan, no eres un adorno ni nada parecido.

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea verdad, y eso me a echo cuestionarme numerosas veces el…- su rostro ya no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza que sentía al decir todas esas cosas tan embarazosas.

\- ¿El qué, Iwa-chan? – pero Oikawa no iba a permitir que se guardase algo a esta altura de la conversación.

\- El… el por qué te gusto…- confesó finalmente aquello que siempre había estado rondando por su mente, mas nunca se había atrevido a preguntar – a-aun cuando hay muchas chicas lindas que matarían por estar contigo – sus mejillas ardían y ya ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su boca simplemente parecía no querer detenerse ya – yo nunca podría competir contra ellas… solo soy un hombre testarudo con muy mal carácter… por lo que realmente no te entiendo… por qué yo…

Quería morirse, realmente no podía creer que finalmente le había dicho absolutamente todo a Tooru, y definitivamente no ayudaba que este no soltara ni siquiera una burla en el vano intento de suavizar el ambiente, y romper el doloroso silencio. De pronto una amplia y boba sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, para luego envolverlo firmemente entre sus brazos.

\- En verdad eres un idiota Iwa-chan – dijo apretando su abrazo – idiotamente adorable~ - se corrigió acariciando con ternura el cabello del más bajo.

\- ¡No te burles Kusokawa! – rugió ocultando su cara completamente colorada en el pecho del setter, de ninguna forma le daría otro motivo para que siguiera riéndose de él.

\- No lo hago – susurró en su oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo – solo digo lo idiota que eres por pensar esas cosas, porque tu no tienes siquiera la necesidad de competir contra nadie – aflojó su agarre solo lo suficiente como para lograr contemplar el rostro colorado de Hajime – ya que tu siempre has sido el único para mi Iwa-chan, nunca he tenido ojos para nadie más.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no cambiara? ¿De qué seguirás diciendo lo mismo aun cuando alguien mucho mejor que yo aparezca en tu vida?

\- Iwa-chan, en verdad estoy pensando seriamente de que eres un completo idiota – murmuró divertido - ¿realmente tienes la necesidad de preguntar eso después de todo lo que he hecho los últimos siete días? – Cuestionó entre incrédulo y ofendido – nunca me hubiese ridiculizado a tal extremo si no fuese por ti.

\- Pe-pero…

\- Iwa-chan – lo sujetó del mentón, asegurándose de que lo mirara para alejar de una vez por todas, las dudas que lo atormentaban – sin importar la cantidad de gente que se cruce en mi vida, jamás existirá alguien mejor que tu – juntó sus frentes, enternecido de su inusual actitud – no habrá nadie a quien ame tanto como te amo a ti, te lo aseguro.

Tooru tomó el rostro del chico con ambas mano, procurando acercarlo a él lo más posible, de que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y comprendiera que sus palabras no tenían ni el mínimo rastro de falsedad o duda.

Aunque también luchaba con el terrible impulso de querer besar a Hajime ahora que parecía que finalmente había bajado sus defensas, pero no quería forzar nada, no hasta oír de esa boca que era toda una tentación, aquellas maravillosas palabras.

\- Entonces Iwa-chan ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más? – probó una vez más, expectante y ansioso de una respuesta positiva.

Una tímida y ahogada risa se deslizó de los labios de Iwaizumi ya incapaz de contenerla, se sentía tan estúpido y avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado, pero más que nada, se sentía aliviado, se sentía agradecido de sus tiernas y honestas, aunque ligeramente clichés, palabras.

\- Eres un bastardo obstinado – masculló aun riendo – sin embargo en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo… yo tampoco encontraré a alguien que me desespere, pero que aun así ame tanto como a ti… y eso en verdad me cabrea muchísimo – elevó su rostro sin ningún rastro de dudas reflejado ya en este, solo una dulce y leve sonrisa – pero siendo así, supongo que vale la pena-

Sin poder soportar un solo segundo más aquella tortuosa distancia, Oikawa estampó sus labios contra los de Iwaizumi de forma desesperada, sorprendiendo al moreno por el repentino beso, pero al darse cuenta de su acto, Tooru se apartó de manera brusca de la boca ajena sin siquiera permitirle responder.

\- Lo-lo lamento Iwa-chan – se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus instintos y no escuchar la respuesta del más bajo – te veías tan adorable que simplemente no pude contenerme – se excusó algo nervioso, mas no arrepentido - pero no volveré hacerlo a menos que tú quieras.

\- Y después tienes el descaro de llamarme a mi idiota – exhaló entre divertido y frustrado, para luego cogerlo con fuerza del cuello del traje, dedicándole una mirada de reproche – no te atrevas a arruinar el maldito momento, Bakakawa – le reprendió acercándolo y reanudando el beso que el mismo castaño había interrumpido anteriormente.

Decir que Oikawa era feliz era quedarse corto. La dulce y cálida sensación que lo llenaba al ser sus labios presionados con tanta vehemencia por los del moreno, eran algo que hasta hace pocos minutos atrás parecía ser ya casi imposible de volver a experimentar, parecía como si estuviera en un lindo y maravilloso sueño.

Iwaizumi por su parte, se sentía avergonzado y algo inquieto ya que el castaño no reaccionaba para nada a su beso. Sin embargo, en cuanto intentó apartarse, Oikawa lo sujetó firmemente de la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la reposó en su cintura, impidiendo totalmente el que se alejase, finalmente respondiéndole el beso a Iwaizumi, sintiéndose en la gloria absoluta con cada exquisito y apasionado roce.

\- ¿Es eso un si? – le cuestionó cuando finalmente sus labios se habían apartado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees idiota? – Oikawa negó repetidas veces con su cabeza.

\- Si no lo dices, no lo sabré – frunció el ceño ante la petición de Tooru, pues sabia perfectamente que él lo había entendido, aquella sonrisa desbordante de satisfacción se lo decía, pero que más daba ya, con todas las cosas que había dicho, una más no lo haría sentir mas avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

\- Si Oikawa, acepto salir contigo una vez más – aunque aquella expresión de suficiencia lo fastidio, el júbilo que lo llenó fue mayor al decir lo que realmente había querido decir desde un principio.

Mas justo en el instante en que sus labios ansiaban volver a reencontrarse, el lugar se inundó de estruendosos aplausos y felicitaciones, sobresaltando a ambos que al estar tan pendientes del otro, no habían notado al publico, que en algún momento de su disputa, se había reunido a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda?! – Hajime observó perplejo a toda esa gente que los ovacionaba, también dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, tratando de apartarse de Oikawa, pero este lo sujeto firmemente de su cintura, frustrando completamente sus intenciones – Suéltame maldición – le exigió nervioso, mas este no cedió.

\- Olvídalo Iwa-chan, de ninguna manera hare eso – sentenció firme inflando sus mejillas – después de todo el tiempo que tarde para tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos ¿piensas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente ahora? – ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que Hajime la bajó, apenado y sorprendido de las palabras del setter, sonrojándose hasta las orejas pero estando secretamente feliz por ellas, aunque jamás en su vida lo admitiría.

\- Solo fue una semana – trató de argumentar en vano, pero de nada sirvió pues tampoco lucia como si quisiera ser soltado.

\- Pero yo lo sentí una eternidad – afirmó sujetándolo del mentón para que lo mirase.

\- Awww~ - los olvidados espectadores corearon enternecidos, haciendo a Oikawa abstenerse de realizar algún otro movimiento que cohibiera todavía más al moreno, a pesar de que amaba sacarlo de quicio, en ese momento no quería que nadie más además de él viera sus lindas e inusuales expresiones.

\- Es suficiente, dejen de ser tan malditamente empalagosos – les regañó Matsukawa, acercándose a ellos junto al resto del equipo – parecen una pareja idiota comportándose tan desvergonzadamente enfrente de tanta gente – incluso él parecía algo apenado de la rosa atmósfera que los envolvía.

\- No pida lo imposible Matsukawa-san, después de todo estos dos siempre fueron el tipo de pareja idiota y sosa – aseguró Kunimi avergonzando a ambos por la convicción con que lo dijo.

\- Son tan crueles, mira que interrumpirnos en la mejor parte – les reprochó haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Creías que íbamos a permitir que mancharan nuestro gimnasio con su desenfrenada pasión?

\- Tacaños – chistó la lengua infantilmente, irritando al azabache de tercero.

\- ¿Tienes el descaro de llamarnos así? Aun después de que te consolamos y ayudamos a que se reconciliaran de su ridícula pelea – dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de cansancio, para luego señalarlos con su índice – les exijo compensación por todas las horas que nos hicieron desvelarnos y el mal rato que pasamos por algo tan absurdo y que fue tan sencillo de solucionar.

Al ver que la patética discusión que mantenían Oikawa y Matsukawa tenía para rato, y que el castaño no daba señales de querer soltarlo, Iwaizumi resopló agotado, e intentó buscar en la estancia algo que lo distrajera, ya que el ser el centro de atención de toda esa audiencia y no poder ocultarse, no le era del todo satisfactorio.

De pronto se dio cuanta de algo al oír a Issei que les ordenaba que le pagasen terapia, siendo apoyado por Kunimi, mientras que Kindaichi y Watari solo reían nerviosos; de que el que primero saltaba a molestarlos al ver la mas mínima oportunidad, no había dicho ni la más mínima palabra, es más, ni siquiera estaba entre los otros chicos que argumentaban.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en dar con Hanamaki, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos mas atrás, con una socarrona sonrisa pintada su rostro, manteniendo su celular en alto.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Al verse descubierto, chistó molesto, guardando su celular rápidamente en su bolsillo - ¡¿E-estabas grabando?!

\- Necesito beneficiarme del que haya perdido mí tiempo en ustedes – soltó indiferente acercándose al grupo sin pizca de culpa por su descaro.

\- ¿Vas a ponerte igual de quisquilloso que Mattsun? – Le regañó Oikawa haciendo mohín – son tan malos amigos… pero si me das una copia de ese video, podría perdonarte Makki – se sujetó la barbilla pensativo, considerando realmente la propuesta del armador.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó luego de unos segundos, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo, ilusionando a Tooru, que incluso sus ojos le llegaban a brillar – pero te costara caro capitán.

\- Eres un maldito sinvergüenza y mal amigo – lo fulminó haciendo reír al colorín entre dientes - ¿Cuánto?

\- Por ser tú, te costara el doble.

\- Juro que si no cierran su maldita boca, se las cierro yo a la fuerza – amenazó el moreno ya harto de oír solo sandeces de parte de sus compañeros, quienes seguían argumentando del elevado precio de la dichosa e infame grabación.

\- Pero antes de hacer cualquier trato, solo quiero que ambos me confirmen algo por última vez – advirtió Hanamaki viendo que el castaño rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos el dinero que pedía como pago.

\- No te atrevas a subir el precio, quede corto este mes después de la barbaridad de cosas que comieron en la cafetería el otro día.

\- ¿Está realmente todo resuelto entre ustedes esta vez?

La repentina pregunta seria de Takahiro los decoló a ambos por unos instantes, para después dar finalmente el paso a la vergüenza, bueno, más bien a que Iwaizumi se apenara y que Oikawa se sintiera orgulloso y pleno mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios al poder expresar lo que había deseado afirmar desde que todo aquello había comenzado.

\- Para alivio de todos, ya estamos perfectamente bien – declaró haciendo con su mano haciendo gesto de victoria – reconciliados y más locamente enamorados que antes – anunció estrechando a Hajime fuertemente, restregando su mejilla contra la ajena.

\- ¡Corta eso Oikawa! – hubo un pequeño forcejeo entre ambos, intentando el moreno apartarlo para conseguir su tan preciado espacio, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que quedaran una vez más cara a cara, sin un solo lugar al que escapar ante la penetrante mirada del castaño.

\- ¿Acaso dije alguna mentira? – murmuró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Los nervios volvieron a jugarle en contra, entrando en pánico sin ser capaz de responderle con claridad o siquiera con coherencia al setter además de balbuceos. De un momento a otro, la gente comenzó a gritar, exigiendo que se besaran, terminando por colapsar el cerebro de Iwaizumi.

\- ¡Beso, Beso!

\- ¿Qué dices Iwa-chan? ¿Los complacemos? – dijo medio en broma, mas también serio, pues de esa forma dejaría 100% en claro que tanto como él como el atacante tenían dueño.

\- ¡Vete a la…!

Sin embargo su queja solo quedó en el intento al ser acallada con los labios de Oikawa, dejándose llevar rápidamente por ese dulce y embriagador beso que develaba todo el amor que sentía por él, dándole esa seguridad que tanto le faltaba.

\- Es una pena que esto sea lo máximo que podrán presenciar – pasó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior de forma tortuosa, sonsacándole un diminuto suspiro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que esta noche me aseguraré de dejarte en claro tanto a tu mente como a tu cuerpo, lo mucho que te amo – afirmó sonriéndole coquetamente.

Iwaizumi bajo la mirada, haciendo creer a Oikawa que quizás lo hacia por estar avergonzado, sin embargo el resto fue capaz de ver a través de esto, sintiendo el inminente peligro en el aire, a diferencia del tonto enamorado.

En una coordinación increíble, al igual que en todos sus partidos, el club de vóley hizo muestra de sus habilidades, pasándose aquel objeto tan conocido haciéndoselo llegar rápidamente a las agiles manos de Hajime, quien no dudo ni una milésima de segundo en estampar dicho balón en la irritante expresión de alegría de Tooru, tirándolo al piso por la potencia del golpe.

\- ¡Eso duele Iwa-chan! – Se quejó pasando su mano por la nariz para chequear que no sangraba – sé que siempre ocultas tu vergüenza con violencia, y lo encuentro de lo mas adorable, pero terminaras matándome unos de estos días.

\- Por mi puedes morirte – espetó dando media vuelta, pisando fuerte mientras empezaba a alejarse.

\- No digas eso Iwa-chan – se levantó dándole alcance casi al instante – tu serias el que se pondría más triste si algo llegara a pasarme – le susurró al oído causándole escalofríos.

\- ¡Muérete dos veces maldito imbécil! – Rugió saliendo del recinto tras darle un fuerte golpe al desvergonzado chico, quien no tardo ni medio segundo en reponerse y perseguir a su pareja, esbozando la sonrisa mas brillante y complacida de que alguien alguna vez hubiese presenciado alguna vez.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Terminó de cambiarse rápidamente, y se aseguró de cerrar al ser el último en quedar en la habitación, le había ordenado estrictamente a Oikawa que lo esperara en la entrada cuando el resto del equipo también se disponía a marcharse, su cuerpo aún acarreaba el cansancio no sólo de un duro entrenamiento, sí no que además llevaba las consecuencias de haberlo hecho tantas veces con el setter la noche anterior, por lo que definitivamente no quería estar a solas con él y que se calentaran las cosas... aunque estuviera orgulloso de su resistencia, sabía que no podría con todo ello.

Le fue fácil visualizar a Oikawa recargado cómodamente en uno de los pilares de la entrada, sin embargo el sujeto no estaba sólo. Unas tres chicas, quizás de primer año, hablaban con él muy animadamente, y a pesar de no parecer muy interesado en la banal charla, el castaño respondía alegremente, no notando la presencia de Hajime, disgustándolo obviamente.

Aún después del espectáculo montado, y dejando más que claro que ambos se había reconciliado y volvían a salir, la popularidad de Tooru no había disminuido ni un ápice. Simplemente no lo entendía, quizás sus locas fans en un intento por huir de la realidad, se forzaron a pensar que todo lo hecho fue sólo una especie de estrategia del club para llamar la atención, o eso había oído de algunos alumnos. Sinceramente no le importaba que creyeran, pero eso no disminuía los celos que le invadían al verlo rodeado de mujeres, y lo molesto que estaba porque las cosas no hubiesen cambiado.

\- ¡Ah! – Recién percatándose del moreno, trató de llamarlo, mas este sólo lo ignoró y pasó de largo, caminando fuera del recinto – Iwa-chan, espérame.

\- No quería molestar, parecías estar divirtiéndote con ellas – sintió los brazos del chico envolviendo firmemente su cintura, recargando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, impidiéndole completamente el seguir avanzando – suéltame – su rostro rápidamente se tornó rojo ante el sorpresivo abrazo.

\- Sólo te estaba esperando como me lo dijiste, ellas se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarme por su cuenta – le explicó con ligero pánico.

\- Y no lucias molesto por ello - espetó con ironía, sintiendo que el agarre se afianzaba todavía más.

Quizás decir que las cosas no habían cambiado era erróneo, pues en definitiva sí lo habían hecho. Oikawa nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se excusaba sin importar sí era culpable o no, y ahora se aferraba a Iwaizumi como sí su vida dependiera de ello, tratando de explicarse desesperadamente. Y él por su parte, jamás había mostrado su irritación y celos de manera tan obvia al toparse con aquella situación.

\- No quiero que Iwa-chan tenga una idea equivocada – era extraño notar esos ahora evidentes cambios en ellos, pero aunque fuera vergonzoso, no le era para nada desagradable.

\- No lo haré, no soy idiota – llevó sus manos a las del castaño para deshacer el abrazo, pues seguían estando en público y bajo la mirada de las tres chicas.

\- Es que eres tan temperamental, que terminarías enojándote por un simple malentendido – se dio media vuelta para toparse con el enorme puchero que hacia él armador.

\- Cierra la boca imbécil – le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

Elevó su vista un par de segundos, chocando con las de las estudiantes, las que parecían bastante perplejas con todo lo que habían presenciado, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, porque a pesar de no oír de que hablaban, podía figurarse que estarían criticándolos por como los miraban.

\- A esto es exactamente a lo que me refería – rio entre dientes, acariciando la parte dañada.

\- Eso fue por ser un completo idiota – masculló decidiendo ignorarlas.

\- Vamos a casa y yo te mostraré quién de los dos es el verdadero idiota aquí – declaró con voz seductora y sonrisa sugerente, dejando más que claro sus verdaderas intenciones.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, Tooru lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y arrastrándolo en dirección a casa, sin borrar esa dulce y brillante expresión de su rostro.

Tal vez Iwaizumi no podría controlar nunca aquel desagradable sentimiento de inseguridad que lo llenaba al ser señalado por las chicas interesadas en Oikawa, de que no se veían bien juntos, y quizás sí era así, pero jamás se dejaría cegar otra vez por esos comentarios, no mientras su mano fuera sujeta con tanta fuerza por la de Tooru y le dedicara una tierna sonrisa repleta de afecto sólo hacia él, como lo hacia en aquellos momentos, y como estaba seguro de que lo seguiría haciendo en todo el tiempo que les quedara por delante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

\- Eso fue...- las tres muchachas no le habían quitado el ojo de encima a los chicos, hasta que estos desaparecieron completamente de su vista – ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó entusiasmada aplaudiendo un par de veces al tener que haberse contenido.

\- Te lo dije, esos dos juntos simplemente son hermosos – dijo la que estaba detrás de ambas, ya que secretamente había estado grabando todo eso con su celular.

\- Su intenso amor es una delicia para nuestros ojos – apoyó la tercera, igual de extasiada que las otras dos.

\- Aún no puedo creer que me haya perdido su bendita reconciliación – se quejó la primera ahora bastante decepcionada – no me lo perdonaré nunca por haber faltado – declaró mientras le enviaban el video que acaban de hacer.

\- Agradece que Hanamaki-sama fue extremadamente benevolente y nos deleitó con la hermosísima grabación de aquello – dijo condescendientemente, esperando animarla en vano.

\- Aun así me hubiese gustado verlos con mis propios ojos – sollozó deprimida, así que sus amigas sólo pudieron darle unas cuantas palmadas de consuelo, y a pesar de que comprendían perfectamente esos horribles sentimientos, no desearían estar bajo ninguna circunstancia, en su cruel posición.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

No sabía como rayos terminarlo, y tampoco quería que quedara demasiado cursi, así que esto fue lo que salio, por lo que pido mis mas sinceras disculpas ^^u

Wow, sinceramente no creí que tardaría tanto en terminar, y cuando me vi, simplemente no fui capaz de plasmarlo aun cuando en mi cabeza estaba más que claro, supongo que da un sentimiento de tristeza y vacio al terminar algo que considere tan especial, no solamente por resultar tan largo, sino ademas porque me dio la oportunidad de compartirlo con ustedes, que si al menos les logró sacar una sonrisa, me sentiré más que satisfecha y feliz, pues se dieron el tiempo al darme una oportunidad de enseñarles esto.

Gracias por leer, apoyarme y por sobre todo, su infinita paciencia, porque si que fui mala para cumplir cuando se trataba de actualizar (llora desconsoladamente en un rincón por su irresponsabilidad TT-TT) Y tengan por seguro que esto no sera lo último que verán de mi con esta pareja que amo tanto, es más, ya estoy trabajando en otro proyecto larguito ;), y por supuesto no me he olvidado del lemmon, por lo que esperenlo pacientemente que ya esta casi listo (lamento hacerlas esperar hasta el último minuto :c)

Hasta la próxima ^^/

bye bye


End file.
